Fall Into Me
by maryXrose
Summary: Bella and Edward are set to be married in a few, short months. However, an 'exlover' and an angry vampire could ruin it all. The sequel to this story is now up, called 'Fall Into Love'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or any of its characters**

**

* * *

**

**I awoke to my cell phone's overly loud obnoxious buzz. Hardly anyone would call me this early on a Tuesday morning, so I knew it had to be important. Groggily, I pulled myself out of bed and went to search for it. I looked on my dresser tops, my coat pockets, in desperation I dumped my purse out on the floor, finally finding it in the pile of brushes, chap sticks and gum. It took me a moment to figure out how to answer the call on this little Blackberry that Edward insist that I have. It was Alice.**

"**Hello?" My voice was still unsteady with sleep.**

"**Hi, Bella!" Alice sounded as chipper as ever.**

**I threw myself back into bed. "What's going on? Is everything okay?"**

"**Perfect. I saw that Edward's going to be home soon and I figured you'd want to meet him. It's too sunny today for him to come to you so I figured he'd want me to call for him."**

"**Oh!" I sat up. "How long do I have?"**

"**Calm down, Bella." Her laugh was like the tinkling of tiny bells. "You have more than an hour, so calm yourself."**

"**Okay. I'm calm. But I'll be right over, okay?"**

"**Okay, Bella."**

"**Thanks Alice!" I hung up the phone. I hadn't seen Edward in almost two days. He went to go hunting with Jasper somewhere on the East Coast. Apparently the mountain lions and deer had gotten too boring and now they wanted something different. And two days doesn't seem like a terribly long time, but in truth, it had been months since I had not seen Edward every day, and night for that matter. Even when he did go hunting, he went while I was sleeping and returned before I even woke up. I was so excited that he was finally home.**

**After taking a quick shower, I ran a brush through my hair and put on a little make up. I thought about adding some perfume, but why ruin my natural scent Edward loves so much? Donning a jean skirt and light blue t-shirt, I grabbed my car keys and was about to leave when I remembered something. My engagement ring. **

**Mere weeks ago Edward had presented me with his own mother's wedding ring, after asking me to be his wife. Naturally, I accepted, after only a little hesitation. The ring was so beautiful. Little delicate strings of gold wrapped around many different diamonds. I loved it. I slipped it onto my ring finger. Wearing the ring had taken a little getting used to but soon I'd have the rest of forever to do just that. **

**I called a quick goodbye to Charlie, who was currently sitting in the kitchen cleaning his gun collection. When I stood on the porch I looked out into the driveway, taking in my car. No, it wasn't my old, red pickup that I had grown to love. It was my 'before' car. A sleek, black Mercedes that I had learned was bullet proof, tank proof, had the durability of a nuclear bomb shelter, and wasn't even on the market yet. Leave it to Edward. **

**The engine purred with a delicate hum and I lurched out of the driveway. Getting used to how fast this car was wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. I tapped the pedal with my sandaled foot, making it speed ahead. I lifted my foot off and it came to a relative halt. It was all so complicated. I tried tapping the pedal again, finally learning how to lower the speed to a relatively manageable 80 mph. **

**When I pulled up to the Cullen's house, the sun was at full force. No wonder Edward couldn't come to me. He would light up like a disco ball. I checked my face in the rearview mirror before exiting the car and going up to the huge front door. Before I had a chance to knock, Esme swung it open, greeting me with one of her monthly smiles.**

"**Bella! Here, come in. I was just baking." She motioned towards her patterned apron. "Edward's not back yet and I had been dying to try out this recipe I saw on the cooking channel."**

**I followed her into the immaculate kitchen, instantly smelling cinnamon. "It smells delicious in here Esme."**

"**I'm glad you think so, Bella. I made cinnamon Rolls. I saw Paula Dean make them one night. That woman really enjoys her butter…" She reached into the oven, without mitts, I noticed, and pulled out a tray full of tiny buns. **

**Just then, Emmet popped up behind me, startling me severely. "Bella!" He picked me up in a bear hug, knocking the breath almost completely out of me. "As soon as I came in I smelled food and thought to myself, 'Emmet, old mad, Esme must be feeding the human! You really must go down and surprise her!"**

"**Humans… need… air." I gasped. He instantly dropped me.**

"**Sorry, there, Bells." He laughed, a deep bellowing sound. "I can't wait for when you're more durable."**

"**Me either." I said, rubbing my ribs.**

"**Now, now, Emmet. Leave Bella alone." Esme lightly scolded. She put a full plate of rolls before me, now slathered in sweet icing. Sliding onto a bar stool at the kitchen's island counter, I took one.**

"**Thanks, Esme. You're such a good cook." I burned my tongue, eating my roll too quickly. **

"**Aw, thank you Bella. I love having someone to cook for, it really gives me something to do." She wrinkled her nose dramatically. "Even if it is gross."**

**Emmet poked at a bun. "How can you eat this stuff? It looks so gross."**

"**Don't knock it, Emmet. Way back in the day you used to eat food too."**

"**Ugh. Don't remind me!" He turned and started towards the back door. "I'm going to go get some **_**real **_**food."**

"**You must excuse Emmet." Esme said, rolling her eyes.**

"**Esme, I've known him for years. He doesn't bother me at all. I know he's only teasing me."**

"**All the same, I wouldn't want him to scare you off."**

"**I'm marrying a vampire, nothing could scare me off, especially Emmet. He's just like the big brother I never had, always scaring and teasing me."**

**Esme took my hand from a crossed the counter. "I'm so glad that you're going to be a part of our family. I always knew you would be, of course with the way Edward is with you."**

"**Thanks Esme. It means a lot to have everyone's support, especially Edward's mom." Some women complained about their mother-in-laws, but I really couldn't get enough of mine. I loved her, too.**

"**Of course, Bella. We all are so excited for the wedding, especially Alice. You have really made her decade."**

**As if on cue, Alice walked gracefully into the kitchen, a thick binder in her hands. "Did someone say my name?"**

"**Hi, Alice." I greeted her. **

**She sat next to me, dropping the binder loudly on the countertop. "Take a look."**

"**What is it?" I opened it to the first page, seeing many pictures of varied bouquets. This must be how Alice is documenting plans for the wedding.**

"**Since it is your wedding, I want you to have **_**some **_**say in it. So which do you like the best?"**

**I stared at the flowers. They all looked somewhat the same to me. "Um…"**

"**That's what I though… ok, next page, the menu. This is basically the one thing you're going to have to choose." There, on the page were hundreds of food choices. "This is for the appetizers."**

"**Um… I don't know?"**

**Signing, she flipped to the next page. "Try main course. Pick a few so people have variety."**

"**How about chicken?" I guessed.**

"**Okay… what kind?"**

"**Cooked? I don't know, Alice."**

"**Fine, I'll pick those I suppose." She snapped the blinder shut. "Any thoughts on the china pattern?" I stared at her blankly. "Okay.. Guess not."**

"**I'm sorry, Alice. I just don't know anything about this kind of stuff."**

"**I'm aware. It's fine, Bella. That's what I'm here for. Someone needs to figure all this out for you."**

"**I know, thank you so much for all that you're doing. It must be a lot of hard work." I felt bad for putting all of the wedding plans on Alice, although she's the one who pushed for a big wedding and promised she'd take care of everything. I was used to taking care of everyone, not being taken care of.**

"**Bella, you forget, as a vampire I don't sleep, nor do I have anything better to do at the present time. You just worry about not getting cold feet and I'll do the rest." She smiled at me before getting one of her ever famous blank stares. "Edward and Jasper will be back in a few minutes. They took the Vanquish so they're moving at a very fast pace."**

**My stomach started doing flip flops. It had been too long since I had seen Edward and I missed him way too much. I looked at all the doors leading into the kitchen, almost expecting him to walk through one at any instant. I tapped my fingers, the nails polished a light pink by Alice the night before, on the smooth counter top. **

**Alice grabbed my hand gently. "Calm down. You'll mess up your nails… besides. They're walking up the driveway now." then she sprinted away, to see Jasper I assume. I looked back at Esme, to excuse myself from the kitchen when I noticed she wasn't there. Then I heard light steps on the hardwood floor. They were headed into the kitchen. I heard a familiar voice gently call my name. Then the ever familiar, icy embrace eloped me. **

**

* * *

**

Okay everyone, that was chapter 1! please review and let me know if you like it or want me to continue or anything, i'd really love hearing from you =)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I do not own twilight or the characters.

I'm tring out switching the povs in the chapers, let's see how it works. i smell a definate future lemon =)

* * *

Edward's POV:

Ah, my Bella. When Jasper and I had gone hunting, it killed me to leave her. But Jasper had begged me and Alice promised to keep a very close eye on her. I hated not being able to see her or be with her every second of every day. Although I knew nothing could ever happen to her with the rest of my family so close by, I couldn't help but worry. Humans were all so very fragile and Bella, certainly, was no exception.

"Edward, you're going to break the steeling wheel." Jasped laughed, looking at my hands which were seconds away from mauling it. I loosened my grip. "She's okay. Alice has been with her basically since you left."

"I just… I want to be with her."

"I know."

I sped up more, the speedometer easily hitting 170. Luckily there were only a few cars on the road and I was able to glide around them with ease. I couldn't even begin to explain my excitement as I pulled into the drive, seeing her car parked, crookedly, next to Alice's. Jasper disappeared as soon as I began slowing the car to a halt.

I walked up the drive at a humanly pace, taking my time opening the front door. I instantly smelled cinnamon, Esme had been cooking for Bella again. She loved having someone to take care of. And then I smelled Bella. Rain, freesias, strawberries, rose petals, chocolate, and every other delectable scent all rolled into one. My mouth watered. Especially when I heard her heartbeat; fluttering like the wings of a humming bird in her chest.

I came up behind her, startling her, only for a moment, with my hands wrapped around her waist. I buried my face in her hair, inhaling deeply before she turned around in my arms to face me. I couldn't help but grin as I looked at her. My Bella. Thick, chestnut hair, huge, brown doll eyes framed by dark lashes. Full lips complimented by rosy cheeks. I glanced down at her hand, seeing her engagement ring. My bride. My own Mrs. Cullen.

"I missed you." I whispered, drawing her closer to me and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I missed you too." She blushed deeper, her arms now around my neck, playing with my hair.

I scooped her up in my arms, setting her down on the countertop. Her legs instantly wrapped around my waist as I kissed her again, this time with more force. She has no idea what she does to me. I placed my hand on the back of her head, pulling her into me more. Her heart beat was racing and her breath, ragged. I took my lips from her mouth and lightly kissed down her face and down her neck, making her clutch me even tighter. I brought my eyes back to hers, wrapping my hand in her soft hair.

"I can never get enough of you." I said kissing her lips again. I was testing my own limits now. Her hands hand found their was to the hem of my shirt. She reached her hands under, gently touching my skin, her hands feeling so hot and soft against my icy back. I gasped slightly, then moved away… this was too much for me. "Bella…" I groaned. "We need to stop."

She pouted, a face I secretly loved. "Okay… if we must."

"We must." I said, picking her up off the counter setting her on her feel. "How were your days without me?"

"Terrible." She told me, still toying with the hem of my shirt. I tried to ignore when her fingertips would lightly skim my side.

"Why was it so terrible, love?"

"My bed was too warm and soft and Alice kept giving me makeovers… she even painted my toes." She held out a painted foot as if to prove it.

"Oh, my poor Bella. Your bed was too soft and Alice painted your nails. However were you to survive that ordeal!"

She lightly slapped my arm. "It was mostly because I missed you."

"I know. I missed you too. I love you so much I hate to be apart." I drew her closer to me subconsciously.

"What did you miss about me?" She asked playfully, a small smile on her perfect lips.

"Oh… just a few things." I said, nonchalantly. "Your eyes, and the smell of your hair, and your skin, I missed your soft skin the most." I fan my fingers up and down her arm, then to her back where I reached under her shirt, tracing little patterns. I could feel her goose bumps. I looked in her eyes, "dazzling" her, as she calls it. Her heart beat faster.

Her arms tightened around me, pulling me in for another long kiss. I loved when her body was pushed up against mine. I longed to feel closer, but knew I had to pull away. "Bella… please."

"Sorry." She said sheepishly, looking down.

"I have a surprise for you." I told her, smiling.

"Edward… I hope you didn't spend any money on me." This was one of the things about Bella, if she really wanted to be a Cullen, she would have to get used to getting presents.

"Don't worry, it's merely a trinket." I rushed back to the car, back before she could count to three. I help a little teal box, held together by a white ribbon. The name on the box said 'Tiffany's'.

"You got me jewelry from Tiffany's?" She sounded half pleased, half embarrassed. "You shouldn't spend so much money on me, Edward… The car, the phone, the laptop, Alice always taking me shopping…"

I silenced her with a kiss. "Bella, it makes me happy to buy you things. Just humor me and open it."

She took the box from me and slipped off the ribbon, lifting the lid she gasped. Pulling the thin chain from the box, she examined the chair attached to the end. It was a smell, silver key, the top was intricately carved and set with dozens of diamonds. "Edward… I… I…"

"What, love?" I asked, nuzzling her face with mine. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" She said, holding it out for me. "Help me put it on?"

I clasped it around her neck quickly. She deserved to have diamonds, as many as she wanted and more. "Now you have the key to my heart."

Bella threw her arms around my neck again. "Thank you, Edward. You didn't need to get me anything, but I do love it."

"I know… but you better get used to this. There are many more presents where this came from."

She rolled her eyes dramatically at me, in a joking manner of course. "Well, I suppose I'll have to live with being spoiled by my handsome, future husband."

"Mmm… I like the sound of that." I growled, kissing her neck.

"You like me calling you my husband? To me you already are." She said, gasping to my mouth on her neck the whole time.

I slipped my hands under her shirt, taking in the warmth that flowed into my finger tips. She was to be my wife. _My _wife and nothing will ever separate me from my Bella. My hands raised higher, lightly grazing her bra with my left hand. I felt her go weak in my arms. God, how I loved her. I would miss her gentle blushes and her smell that drove me wild. Even now, I could smell her arousal. It was a sign for me to stop. I straightened her shirt back down and heard her sigh with discontent.

"I'm sorry, love. I-"

"I know, I know. The rules." She smiled up at me, a beautiful sight.

I was going in for one last kiss when I heard; "Just get it in already!!!" followed my the sound of a swift smack. It was Emmet, yelling from the living room and Esme reprimanding him. I saw Bella go beet red. I tried not to laugh, but knew it would only embarrass her further, so instead I went to the living room to teach Emmet some manners.

* * *

Okay so that was Edward's pov. drop me a line telling me what you think. should i keep it strickly Edward or Bella, or switch back and forth? Rewiew please! it makes me want to write =)


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: i do not own twilight or its characters.

thanks to the one person who decided to be nice enough to review =)

* * *

Bella's POV:

I was exhausted. It was long past sunset and I had spent the day at the Cullen's house, with Emmet teasing me, Esme cooking and feeding me whatever was shown on the food channel, and Alice trying to get me to show more of an interest in the wedding. I loved my future family, even Rosalie, who obviously wasn't too much of a fan of me. I would be just fine spending the rest of forever with them,

Going into my bedroom, I instantly opened my window, allowing Edward a way in when he arrived later on in the night. Looking through my drawers for some suitable pajamas, I found none. It was hot tonight, so I decided to just wear panties and a tank top. I turned my fan on and went over to my vanity, brushing my hair before bed. As I looked at my face in the mirror, I thought about how I would be going to look after the wedding, when I was finally made into a vampire. Would I still look the same? Would my hair change color? Would it still even grow? I didn't have a clue how these things worked. The unknown made me somewhat nervous. There was so much to get used to!

I knew that I was ready for this. I had been ready for a few years now, giving me so much time to prepare. Being with Edward forever was my one true wish. He was perfect, a god, really, and I was hardly suitable for him in my human form. I knew I was pretty by the conventional standards, but looking at Esme, Alice, and Rosale, I knew that being a vampire also gave you an immortal beauty that I believed would finally make me worthy of Edward.

In only a few, short months I would become Mrs. Edward Cullen. The thought of it both thrilled and scared me. "Bella Cullen." I whispered to myself. "Isabella Cullen… Mrs. Cullen…"

"Mrs. Edward Cullen." A voice offered.

I whipped around, startled. "Edward!" I practically jumped into his arms.

"Hello to you, too." He chuckled, brushing hid icy fingers along my cheek. "You look tired. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes." I told him. "But I am really tired. It's hard keeping up with vampires."

"Well soon you wont have to worry about keeping up with us." Edward took my hand leading me into bed. "You'll be just as fast, just as strong, and durable and-"

"Beautiful?" I asked, sliding under my sheets.

Edward joined me, wrapping me in his arms. "I was going to say 'immortal'… you could never be more beautiful to me, Bella. You're too perfect as it is." He kissed my lips softly. His cool, fragrant breath fanned over me as he spoke.

"Just wait until I'm a vampire, then you'll really think I'm hot." I laughed, snuggling closer to his body. The coolness was wonderful on hot nights such as these.

"Okay, Bella. Whatever you say." His hands starting stroking my hair, hoping, probably to lull me to sleep before I tried anything against his little rules. Ever since the engagement, I had been more and more into the idea of trying sex at least. I knew that I loved Edward and we were to be married soon anyway, so what could be the harm? I just wanted him closer to me… I wanted all of him.

I lifted my head up to his level, kissing him firmly on the mouth. His smooth lips moved perfectly with mine. His hands were soon knotted in my hair, pulling me in. I broke the kiss quickly and moved to his neck, my fingers working the buttons of his shirt. Soon it was off, cast to the floor. This excited me, Edward never let me be so adventurous with him. I wanted to see how far I could get. Running my hands along the hard, muscular plains of his chest, I started back in to his mouth, moaning into it as he slipping his hands under my shirt, touching my back and sides. Still, I wanted more.

As if on cue, Edward's hand slid up, soon cupping my breast. I felt my heart pounding so hard in my chest I feared it would burst. His hands explored my breasts, my taut nibbles, kneading the supple flesh. I pulled myself closer to him, hoping, begging, that tonight would be the night be took me. I wanted him. I _needed _him. None of this was up for debate. I took a bold move, my hand went downward, toward the button of his pants. He didn't make any motion to let me know that he objected, he only started kissing my neck, hand still firmly around my breast. I decided to go for it. I slipped the button out of the hole only to have him break his kiss, pulling his hands out from my shirt.

"Bella." He said simply, his eyes sad and remorseful.

"I know, I know… you don't want to kill me." I sighed, kissing his chin. "We could at least… try?"

He shook his head. "You don't understand what you do to me… can't you just wait until the wedding?"

"I'll try." I yawned, cuddling into him, unsatisfied, but resigned to my fate. "But I'm not promising anything.

"I know, love." He chuckled, rubbing my back. It was so soothing, I fell into a dreamless, deep sleep.

* * *

you know the drill, review and you get another chapter3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

thanks to the 2 people who reviewed the story so far, a poor showing but its enough to make me want to write. maybe if more people review, the chapters might get longer!

* * *

Edward's POV:

Watching Bella sleep was the single closest thing I had, myself, to sleep. Every night I watched her dream. She was always so pleasant. Her long, brown curls spread about her pillow in a lazily beautiful way. Dark lashes sat atop her smooth, pink cheeks and her breath came in light pants as she slept deeply. She was so utterly stunning, even in sleep.

I reached out tentatively to brush a stay wisp of hair from her forehead, my fingers grazing her velvet skin. The sheer warmth of her thrilled me, made me want more. I longed to be closer to her. To feel her hot touch and have it warm my frozen body as nothing else in the world could.

I stroked her arm lightly and thought about what it would be like when she, too became a vampire. Her rosy cheers would lose their living glow as her body would no longer have blood, or even a beating heart. Gone would be those pools of brown I have grown to love, replaced by fiery red, and later light gold. She would still be my Bella; smell like her, sound like her, act like her… but the little human traits would be gone forever. I wondered if she cared at all that her appetite for mortal food would disappear. Sleep would not longer be possible, neither would sweet dreams. Time would make no difference to her ageless, immortal body. What of later? When her parents and high school friends where long gone and everyone in the world that she had ever met would wither and die before she could bat an eye… would she care then?

I cannot lie, It saddened me to know that my Bella would change only for me. Had I been a mortal man, none of this would have been necessary. She could go to college, have children, live a normal life with me at her side to grow old with. Now to be with me she is forced into a life of eternal darkness and a constant thirst for blood. Would she regret her mistake? My sweet Bella had been begging me fore years to turn her into what I am. I only hoped that she was truly ready.

Bella stirred slightly, moving her little body closer to my own. Her chest pushed us against mine and her leg hitched itself around my hip. Even in her sleep it was as if she was trying to seduce me. If only she knew how much it worked! Every time I kissed her, my senses became over whelmed. Not only was I dealing with the temptations of a mortal man; the touch of her skin, sexual desires, the want of more, I also had to keep my vampiric tendencies in check; the sheer want of her all too fragrant blood. It was all too much.

It also killed me to deny her my body. I knew what she wanted, she verbalized it to me at least a thousand times. I wanted to give into her, God knows how much I wanted this prefect girl. To have her wrap her arms around my neck, scream my name, to fully become one with her was truly one of my greatest desires. Every time we were in bed together with her looking up at me, the pleading and want shown in her expressive eyes, I wanted to melt. To give into her every desire… but I couldn't. If I lost control for only a moment I could instantly kill her.

To kill Bella is unthinkable. I touched the diamond ring on her hand. It looked perfect on her. I couldn't get enough of it. I had known for a very long time that I would marry this girl and using my birth mother's ring made it even more special. Even she had loved this ring, although I offered to buy her something grander, more modern from Tiffany's, she denied it saying this was the one she wanted. And I loved her more for it.

But the sun, it rises much too soon some nights. This unnatural sun made me nervous. Forks never had clear skies that many days in a row… it was going on a week. I hated the rising sun. it meant I had to leave the warm bed of my future wife and hurry home, lest I be seen with my true skin in the sunlight. I slid out of bed, not jostling her an inch, and kissed her lightly on the cheek before jumping out the window and disappearing into the woods. Soon, I would never have to disappear on her again.

* * *

and that is chapter 4. a possible lemon, some possible drama, and a possible end to a relationship might be in store... better review so you can find out faster what happens!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

Sorry it took me so long to get this up, my lap top is so stupid sometimes =( but now it's better and ill be sure to put up fresh posts fairly quickly once again =)

* * *

Bella's POV:

I was so excited for the upcoming weekend. I would be staying with Edward and the rest of the Cullens, hopefully getting some much needed relaxation. Charlie had been acting weird lately, always thinking about the wedding and how I was 'growing up so fast'. I honestly wondered if he knew I would be leaving when it was all over… I mean he knew I would be living on my own with Edward, but I know he didn't know that I might be leaving for good. It made me feel so awkward around him, I needed a few days to regroup, so Alice came to my rescue, convincing Charlie we were going to spend a girls weekend, alone with her, preparing for the wedding.

When Friday afternoon came I drove to Edwards house as fast as I could… well as comfortably fast as I could manage in that super car, elated that we would have some much needed alone time. Just as I knew he would be, he was standing in the driveway as I pulled up and smiled as I got out of the car. I found myself quickly wrapped in his cold, strong arms.

"I get to keep you for two days, all to myself." He said into my hair.

I nodded, pressing my face against his chest and enjoying our closeness. "What will you do with me for two whole days?"

He looked down at me, thoughtful for a moment, then scooped me up, my overnight bag almost totally forgotten in the back seat. He rushed me upstairs and placed me on the lavishly soft, gold bed, my head slightly spinning from the fast motion. "I wanted to get you here before Emmet got to you." He explained.

"Excuse me?" What was he talking about?

"Emmet's being his usual self and he's getting bored of harassing the rest of us, so I suppose it's only natural that he move onto you."

I lay back on the gold spun covers, pulling Edward down with me. "I'm used to Emmet teasing me. Ill be fine."

"So you think." He kissed a line from my forehead down to my chin. "Luckily, you have me to save you." His cool lips stopped at my color bone.

"Yeah… lucky…" I panted, wanting more.

"Mmm… you smell delectable." He whispered in my ear, sending familiar chills up my spine.

Then I heard a loud crash which had startled both of us. I sat up, confused. I looked up and saw Emmet standing in the doorway. "Bella!"

"Emmet. Get. Out." Edward growled.

"Woah, woah, woah!" He held up his hands defensively. "Someone has to look over this poor girl's chastity."

I felt my face turn crimson. "I can look after it my self." I said defensively.

"Can you, now?" He chuckled. "We'll see about that."

"Emmet." I could hear the warning tone in Edwards usually honey-smooth voice.

"Calm yourself, Edward. Emse made dinner so she wanted you to come eat before it got cold."

"Okay Emmet, thanks. Now go." Edward ordered. As soon as he closed the door behind him, he looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry about Emmet, he doesn't know how to control himself. And I don't want you to think that anyone has to look after your… 'chastity'. I can control myself."

I sighed. Loudly. "I don't _want _you to control yourself."

"Bella." His voice was a pleading one.

"I know, I know. You'll kill me." I got up and started to the door. "Let's go see Emse,"

Esme had honestly prepared a feast... A strange feast, but a feast nonetheless. Roast chicken, pasta, apple pie, sushi, some sort of stew, mashed potatoes, and a pizza covered in vegetables. She spread it out on platters on their dining room table and the rest of the family was sitting around, waiting for me and Edward to come.

"Wow, Esme, you really didn't have to make this much food." I took my place between Alice and Edward.

"It was no trouble, Bella. I just wanted to make sure you were taken care of." She gave me one of her motherly smiles.

I sat and nibbled on a roll while the rest of the family had light conversation. Yet they all still watched me. Edward watched me closely as I ate, I felt his eyes bore into my cheek. Esme fluttered about the table, making sure the food was all arranged just so for me. Alice poked at some peas and chattered in my ear about the idea of letting doves go after the wedding. Emmet gagged and mocked me as I ate, finding the idea of me eating food disgusting. Rosalie, obviously being forced to be there, observed with a look of pure distain on her flawless face. Jasper tried not to look at me too much, it wasn't because he was trying to be impolite… it's just still difficult for him to be close to me without wanting to eat me. Even Carlise was there, finally off after a busy day at the hospital, praised his wife's culinary works.

Even though Esme doesn't eat food, everything was delicious. It felt strange being the only person eating, but the feeling soon passed as I realized in a few months I wouldn't have the need for food either. I thanked Esme profusely for the dinner and tried to help her clean up, which she politely declined by saying, "No, thank you, Bella. It'll be faster if I do it myself. You go spend some time with Edward."

By the time I made it upstairs with Edward, the sun had already set and I could hear the summer crickets. It was so peaceful. He sat on the edge of the bed with me perched next to him. I gazed up at his perfectly sculpted face. It was all too much.

He turned to me and grazed his fingers along my cheekbone, making my heart beat faster. "I'm going to miss this."

"Miss what?"

"The sound of your heart." his hand trailed down to my chest, he held it there, feeling the rapid thumps. "It's become one of the best sounds to me."

"What else will you miss?"

"Your warm, pink cheeks." He touched one with a cool finger. "You blush so often and soon It will be nothing but a faint memory."

His sad tone worried me. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be! It'll be so nice not having to worry about you getting yourself killed all the time. And you'll still be the same Bella."

"I won't be at first… Alice told me all newborns cant control their hunger and it's like nothing else matters anymore to them."

He put his arm around me. "You'll be fine, love, don't worry about a thing." Edward pressed his lips to my neck, sending familiar chills down my spine.

I took this as a window. I took his hand, hoping to pull him down on the bed with me. I wanted to get back to where we left off before dinner. However, I wasn't so lucky. Edward held out my over night bag to me. "Wouldn't you like to change before bed?"

"Bed so early?" I looked at the clock. It was barely ten.

He nodded. "We have an early day tomorrow. Alice wants us to look over guest lists and final menus… that sort of thing."

Sighing, I took the bag from him and went into his private, never used, bathroom. Sitting on the granite counter top, I tried to concoct a plan. I wanted Edward to want me tonight. I wouldn't be human for much longer and I was afraid I wouldn't be able to have that human experience. I needed him. But I didn't know how to be a sexy temptress… I looked through my bag. I wanted something cute to wear to bed. Something that would make Edward need me too. I had packed a few revealing lace pieces that Alice had made me purchase on one of our more recent trips to Victoria's Secret. Just looking at them made me blush. They were all tiny, lacy, and looked like they wouldn't cover much.

I settled on sky blue lace boy shorts with a matching cami, complete with a built in push up bra. I instantly felt my face go red as I scrutinized myself in the mirror. This set wasn't the most risqué, but I still felt so… naked! And, to be frank, I didn't feel the least bit sexy. Hoping to improve my look, I pulled out a small make up bag from my purse and dumped it out on the counter top. I quickly reapplied blush, mascara, and black eyeliner. I felt like such a poser. I wasn't meant to be sexy. I was just me.

Taking a deep breath to calm my racing pulse, and not give myself the chance to second guess my decision, I slowly opened the door…

* * *

Don't you love a good cliff hanger? this next chapter could go in so many different directions i just cant decide! but if you review, i'll decide and write so much faster!! 3


	6. Chapter 6

sorry this took so long and thanks to everyone that reviewed and added it as a favorite story =) please keep up the reviews!

* * *

Edward's POV

As I laid in bed, waiting for Bella to finish up all of her human necessities, I wondered what our life together would be like when she was really changed. I knew she would still remain my Bella, but what would she think of me?

Now she was in love with me, this I knew for certain, but she was also in love with the inhuman qualities that I possessed. My scent, history, strength, speed, even my cold, hard skin. She found them absolutely enthralling, much like I found her human qualities. When she was like me I wondered if she would still find me as 'god-like' as she did at that exact moment.

I knew I could give her the exact life that she wanted… I had the means to fully provide for her and give her everything she ever dreamed of and everything a girl could ever want. Homes around the world with lavish vacations on private yachts. I could afford all the jewelry she wished for and closets full of beautiful clothes. I wanted to give her everything. Every luxury in the entire world just to see her happy for a moment. But she never wanted or asked for any of those things.

All of my gifts embarrassed her and she was always worried that she did not give enough in return. Oh, how I wished she knew all the things that she truly gave me. She has given me everything; her beautiful soul and forgiving nature. She has bequeathed her whole heart to me and has put so much into being with me, even her whole life. Sometimes as I watch her sleep, I wonder how much of a monster I am that I am going to take those rosy cheeks and beating heart away from her. It kills me that I must be the one to change her. But it never bothers my Bella. All that she wants is to be with me forever and now, soon, we will be one. Man and wife we will remain until death do us part, and since we will never die, she will be mine forever.

The opening of the bathroom door jarred me from my thoughts and made me turn to face her. I expected to see Bella in her usual shorts and a t-shirt (preferably mine)… but I was both bewildered and in awe of what she had on now. Lacy blue panties and a matching top greeted me instead. They accentuated her delicious curves and hugged her body in exactly the right places. If I still possessed a heart, I knew it would have beat faster at that moment.

"Bella…" I whispered in disbelief. I wanted her near me… I wanted to feel the lace and silk between my fingers.

Blushing, she took a few timid steps towards me. "Yes?"

"Your clothes…"

"Yes?"

"I… I…" Stuttering like an idiot, I couldn't put a coherent sentence together.

"Yes?" She was standing so close now I could reach out and grab her. I could hold her close and feel her form against mine.

"You look beautiful." I finally made out.

"Thanks… Alice got this outfit for me to sleep in… she's always taking me shopping." She made a little turn, showing herself off to me. "What do you think?"

I made a mental note at that moment to thank Alice. Instead of answering Bella, I threw myself up and grabbed her, bringing her down to the bed with me. Running my fingertips along her side, I felt her shiver. "They're perfect."

She drew her hands shyly up to my face and round my neck, lifting her face for a kiss. Drawing her closer to me, I obliged. Our lips locked as did our tight embrace. I felt her small body writhing next to mine, pressing against me and making my moan. She gently bit my lip and that sent me over the edge.

"Oh Edward…" She whispered as I threw myself on top of her. I pinned her wrists down and went in for another longer, deeper kiss. I could smell all of her delicious scents… her strawberry shampoo and her lilac conditioner, the unbearably sweet natural smell of her skin that was only highlighted by the tangy scent of her blood.

I felt her nervous fingers begin to undo my shirt. I let her try until I felt that she was taking too long and took it off myself, snapping several of the buttons in the process. Her warm hands felt even better now against my bare arms, chest, back, neck. Oh, God I wished it would never end. I wanted her closer. I needed to touch every inch of her flawless skin and allow her to do the same to me. I needed to hear her hot breath and feel her engulf me. Need… need… need…

Gently, I slid one hand under flimsy top. How easy it would be to just rip it off. She would never know the difference. I felt her heart race faster than before and her grip on me tighten. I slid my hand higher until I reached her chest. Such warm, supple flesh. I knew I had to stop. I couldn't continue. I was already beginning to lose control. It was hard to contain myself with her. I needed to stop.

But then she moaned, deeply against my neck as I touched her. This only made me want to continue more. I slowly began lifting up her camisole up, over her amble breast and over her head. When it was gone, tossed to the floor, I took a moment to raise my face and savor the scene. I had never seen Bella this unclothes before. She blushed and tried to cover herself, unsure of what to so.

"No, my Bella." I crooned, bringing my lips back to hers. "Every inch of you is more beautiful than the last. Please don't cover yourself." To my ultimate surprise, she gratified me this request and drew her arms again around me. I felt her now at the button of my jeans. I groaned as her small hands brushed against me. Soon the pants were on the floor, piled with our shirts.

Now all that was separating me from Bella were her tiny panties and my own undergarments. Her hands lingered, unsurely, at my hips before darting back up to my chest. I knew this made her nervous. We were both in uncharted territory now. Instead I brought my own hands down to the blue lace, waiting for her affirmation that I could continue. I felt her move against me again as she whispered. "Please, Edward." against my lips. I took this as my sign. Slipping my fingers against her skin, they went under the lacy waistband. They began to slide down, showing me more of my beautiful Bella. Then as she-

"Edward! Unhand that virtuous lady, you knave!" Emmet burst through the door, brandishing one of Esme's soup ladles in one hand, the over thrown over his eyes.

Bella screamed and scrambled away from me, throwing the covers over her.

I blanched, totally caught off guard. "Emmet! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I leaped out of bed, not caring that all I had on were briefs.

He kept his hand over his eyes and pointed the ladle at me. "I have come to save the fair damsel's virtue!"

"Totally unneeded, Emmet!" Bella scolded from under the blanket.

"On the contrary, my virgin queen, this bloodthirsty hooligan was after your chastity!"

I was fed up. "Emmet… Get. Out. Now." I growled, bearing my teeth.

"I believe someone is a little testy." He laughed.

Crouching down, I warned him again. "Emmet, get out."

"Or what?" He taunted. Tossing the soup ladle at me.

Another voice added to the chaos. Was I ever to have any peace? "What's going on in here?" It was Rosalie talking, unseen, from the hallway. "Emmet, what are you doing? One minute you're sitting calmly in the living room, the next you're yelling about a 'pure and uncorrupted lady' you were to 'save' and running up the stairs with a big spoon."

"And I am saving her." He told Rosalie calmly. This was too much.

Rose took a few steps and ended up in the doorway. "Emmet you're-" She turned and made eye contact. Me in my boxer and Bella buried in the bed comforter and Emmet screaming about unclean hands and virginal women with a soup ladle. "Oh."

"Can you both please just get out?!" I shouted. "Seriously, this is ridiculous. Rosalie get a hold of him!"

"Emmet, just leave them alone." She said, grabbing his big arm.

"But her maidenhead…" He persisted, uncovering his eyes.

"Her maidenhead is fine, Emmet, just come with me."

"But Rose." He wined.

Rosalie put her hands on her hips and took a stance that I firmly recognized. She was going to get her way. "Emmet Cullen, you say you're sorry and march right to your room. Do you understand me?"

He nodded and trudged towards their bedroom with Rosalie following close behind.

I knew the second my bedroom door slammed, that the moment between me and Bella was gone.

* * *

Didnt expect that now, did you? =) dont worry, therell be more to come! and an actual lemon, this was just a teaser. Review please! 3


	7. Chapter 7

I got so many reviews for the last chapter. seriously guys thanks so much =) aaaaaaand now, here's the drama i promised you. but don't worry all you lemon fans! more to come.

* * *

Bella's POV

"Oh. My. God." I moaned into my pillow, my head still under the covers.

I felt Edward come back on the bed again and place his hand on my lumpy form. "Bella, love."

"What?"

"Please come out from there… I'm so sorry. I really am… I didn't even know Emmet was coming. Usually I can hear him but for some reason I didn't hear anyone at all and-"

I shushed him and threw the blanket off of my head. "I'm so embarrassed."

Edward held one of his shirts out to me to put on. Begrudgingly, I did. "I know you're embarrassed, love, and I'm so terrible sorry."

"It's ok." I mumbled, still feeling the hotness in my cheeks. "I just don't even know what to do right now."

"I know and I'm sorry." He laid back next to me and took my hand in his. "I'll get him back, I promise."

"Don't worry about it… I just don't think I can face him or Rosalie ever again."

"You'll have to see them sooner or later."

I shook my head. "I cant. It was hard enough exposing myself like that in front of you… but Emmet and Rosalie too? It's just too much."

"They didn't see anything if that makes it any better." I could tell by his tone that he was truly sorry and didn't really know what to say to me.

I snuggled closer to him and his arm pulled me close. However it was in an entirely (much to my total disappointment) nonsexual manner. Just then I knew that we couldn't rekindle the feelings from earlier. "Do you think it really would have happened?"

"What?"

"You know…" I struggled to find the right words. "Do it…"

"Oh." I felt his discomfort instantly. "Well… I don't know, Bella. I wouldn't want to hurt you. In hindsight I'm glad that he interrupted us. You could have gotten seriously injured."

I rolled my eyes. Responsible Edward has fully taken place of the sex-crazed man that I had been kissing a few minutes before. "I don't think it would have been a bad thing… I mean it was more good than bad for sure…. Right?"

"I don't know. I loved what we did do though, it showed that I have a lot of self control. But any more than that and I don't think I could have promised anything. You certainly do drive me wild." He growled into my ear, sending those shivers down my spine.

A few hours later I was fully asleep when I heard my phone begin to ring. I looked over at Edward's clock and saw that it was two in the morning. I was with Edward and all of the Cullens were in the house so I assumed the only person that would be calling me would be Charlie. Still half asleep, I stumbled out of bed and groped around in the darkness for my purse.

"Let me help you." I heard from the darkness, making me jump. It was only Edward, holding out my phone, his skin slightly shimmering in the moonlight.

"Thanks." I looked down at the screen, it was Jake. I hadn't spoken to him in months… I answered it. "Jake?"

"Bella!" I heard him yell. I could tell his was upset or maybe out of breath. "Where are you?"

"Jake? I'm at Edwards… what's going on?" I sat down on the edge of the bed and Edward sat next to me, looking slightly nervous.

"You need to come to the reservation. Now."

"It's the middle of the night. Why-"

He cut me off. "Now, Bella. Please. You're in danger and we need to talk. Come to the reservation."

"Danger?"

Edward's head whipped around to face mine. "What danger?"

"Bells I can't talk about it right now, I'm breaking the rules. I'm not supposed to be talking to you., just hurry." The phone clicked. He had hung up on me.

I stared at the phone dumbly. "I need to leave."

"Why?" Edward looked nervous. He thought, as did I, that the danger was far behind us.

"I don't know." I started pulling on my pants and looking around for shoes. "I just know I have to go see what's going on."

"I'm coming with you." Edward told me.

"No. I need to go alone. You don't get along with Jake and We both know what he thinks about you… I need to just go talk to him." I grabbed my keys from the nightstand. "I'll call you if I'm in any real danger I promise."

He swiftly took my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him. "Bella, if Jacob said there is danger somewhere, there is no way I'm going to let you go out alone."

I pulled away. "Edward, it's probably nothing. He just needs me."

"Fine. Leave and go talk to him, but I'll be there soon to get you." He sighed, opening the bedroom door for me.

A few moments later I was flying down the streets towards my house. When I pulled up, I didn't immediately see Jake, but as I got out of the car, I saw him step from the shadows. He looked just the same as bufore with his russet skin and dark hair and soulful eyes. However, his old smile was nowhere to be seen.

"Jake." I started nervously. "What's up?"

"I'm glad you came. I know I promised myself I'd never speak to you again, but there is something you have to know."

"What?" His somber tone made me nervous.

"I know I'm breaking the tribal laws but I didn't know what else to do." He shifted nervously from foot to foot. "You're in a lot of danger."

"Jake, please, stop dancing around the subject and just tell me what's wrong."

"There's a new vampire out for revenge against you."

My blood froze in my veins. "What?"

"The redhead one…Victoria had a sister or whatever named Rachael… She knows what went down between all of us and now she's looking for revenge."

I felt like I was going to pass out. It was like I was spinning. "How sure are you?" I whispered.

"Very sure. We just chased her way past the Canadian border… but she'll be back soon enough." He came closer to me and took one of my hands. "But I can help you."

"How?" I asked, holding back tears.

"I can keep you safe. If you're with the Cullens, I can't do anything for you… but if you come with me I can help."

"What do you mean."

"I miss you, Bells." There was a new tenderness in his voice. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know, Jake."

Suddenly I felt one of his massive arms wrap around my waist and his other hand grip my face. "No you have no idea how much I've missed you, Bella."

I didn't understand what was going on. My heart beat faster and I nervously tried to squirm from his grip. "Jake… Where is this going?"

"I loved you once and I still love you. I want you to be safe and I can keep you safe. Just leave the Cullens behind. They're dangerous."

I put my hands firmly against his chest and tried to push him away. "Woah, woah, woah. Stop it, Jake."

He looked genuinely confused. "Stop what?"

"This. You can't just run around grabbing me like this."

Jake just looked at me. I couldn't explain then and I wouldn't be able to explain now exactly how he looked. He was sad. Pure and simple. "Bella, I love you and I'm not going to ever let you go. I am going to keep you safe and out of danger."

"Stop, Jake. You-"

I was firmly cut off. I was stunned, hurt, confused. Jake was kissing me. Full on kissing me. Shocked can't even describe it. I tried pulling away, beating my hands against his chest and pulling on his hair to try to unlatch his lips from mine. Nothing worked. I began to panic and as that started I felt my body tense up and I froze.

Then Jake suddenly, quietly, released me. But as soon as I was about to chastise him, a quiet voice suddenly broke the silence. "Bella?"

I whipped my head around and in the light of a street lamp stood Edward. His face looked so pained that I felt my heart lurch. I knew that vampires couldn't cry and that this was as close as they got. I was about to ask him what was wrong, then I realized that he had seen me kissing Jake! Yes, it wasn't my fault, but I suppose to an outside party it would have looked so incriminating. Edward had seen me kissing Jake…

* * *

Oh no! will edward leave bella? will the wedding be cancelled? will bella turn the tables and find that jake had been what she wanted all along and ditch edward, leaving him to find the volturri and end his own life or be forced to roam the world forever alone, lamenting his lost love? review to find out!3


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone, I wanted to upload 2 chapters at once this time just to move things a little faster. i have some big things coming up really soon =) just review and youll see some death/fighting/ and legit lemons! btw just to make things clear, the italics are jakes thought. review!

* * *

Edward's POV

I ran to Bella's. What had Jake wanted to tell her? I was too far away still and couldn't hear their conversation or whatever trivial thoughts that mongrel had running through his mind. As I neared the edge of the wood, I heard Bella's pulse rushing wildly and Jacob's mind going wild; "_I've waited so long for this. I know this is what she wants… it feels so right… She should be mine…" _I raced ahead, stopping just outside her front yard. That moronic dog had my Bella in a vice-like grip and was kissing her forcefully.

"Bella?" I whispered, emerging from the shadows.

She turned to me, quickly, her mouth wide open. Jacob still held her in a firm embrace. "Edward, I-"

"_And the fun begins." _Jacob though sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

I held up my hand to her and paused. I knew I should kill him. Tear him to shreds with my bare hands and scatter the pieces. But that would hurt Bella, something I could never do. My face contorted on its own accord as I tried to control my urges. How dare he?!

I stalked towards them, my dead blood felt as if it was boiling in my veins. When I was mere inches from them, Bella squirmed out from Jacob's arms and he and faced me full on, a cocky smile on his lips. "Hey, bloodsucker."

"Just tell me what's going on."

"_Bella and I were just talking. You left her and I want her back."_

"That was a long time ago, Black."

Images of Bella sobbing and lamenting our past parting flashed in my mind. _"Tell her that. I can give her everything that you can and more. Besides, I think she liked kissing me."_

I tensed up. "Shut up, Black."

He continued. "_With me she wouldn't have to become a dirt bloodsucker and all of there random vampires wouldn't be trying to off her all the time."_

"That is none of your concern. And what are you talking about? We finished with the Volturi." Then Jacob showed me a red haired vampire girl. She bore a strange resemblance to Victoria, who had been dead for many months. I saw the wolves chase her through the forest and past the mountains until she was too far for them to keep up. "Who is she?"

"_Rachael. Her elder sister is Victoria. And guess what? She's after revenge just like Victoria before her. She wants to kill Bella. But if you just leave I can keep her safe."_

This new girl, Rachael was after Bella? When would this end? For a split second I thought about leaving Bella in Jacob's care and going after Rachael myself but decided it would be too risky. Apparently Jacob and Bella alone was a bad match.

"_God, this guy is so stupid. He's always putting her in danger and whatever. Like, he needs to get a grip and let her go already. Man, what a kiss I-"_

"Bella." I said, a little too harshly. "Get in the car."

She took a few tentative steps in my direction. "Edward, please li-"

"Car, Bella, please." I demanded again, my eyes still on the dog. Wordlessly she complied and I hear the door open and close.

"Bella! You don't have to listen to him!" Jacob yelled to her. _"Wow, he;s got her on a pretty short leash."_

"Now, you listen, mutt." I felt my anger building up. How dare he intrude. "You stay away from Bella. Do you hear me?"

"And what would you do about it?" His smug attitude was in full force. "_I can take him. No problem."_

I said the first thing that came to mind. "There are many more vampires than wolves. And I'm not just talking about my family. If we feel as if the wolves are overstepping our boundaries, I wouldn't be hesitant to call the others."

He had mental images of the last vampires he and his tribe fought with and the damages it caused for many of the wolves. "I'll call your bluff, bloodsucker." He turned from me and started back towards the edge of the woods. _"You'll see… only my tribe can keep her safe and sooner or later she'll realize what's good for her."_

Instead of following him and beating that conceited look off his face like I honestly wanted, I went back to the car. I saw that Bella had gotten into the passenger seat so I went to the drivers. As soon as I was in she began to babble through tears that I hadn't heard before.

"Edward, please I can explain, nothing-"

"Bella, love." I reached over and stroked along her jawbone. "You don't have to explain anything."

She didn't listen and kept on talking. "He kissed me and I couldn't get him off. You know how strong he is."

"Shh, love, I understand." I gave her a small smile. "It was his doing." Silently, I reached over the center console and took her hand as I backed out of the driveway. I felt her relax and her rapid breathing slow down when I did this. Even though I knew that she didn't want the kiss or provoke it, it still shook me. I knew they had a past, thought limited as it was. And it was true, Jacob could provide Bella with protection and a normal life… not one confined to darkness and secrets.

And now about that Rachael. If she was half the hunter Victoria was I knew that Bella was in true danger. Over the past few years she has almost been killed so many times I can barely keep track. It was terrible that she had to go through this just because of what I am. If I were a normal man, none of this would ever happen.

"Edward?" Bella whispered.

"Yes, love?" I asked softly, glancing in her direction.

"You missed the turn for your house."

"I know."

A look of confusion crossed her face. "But where are we going?"

I sighed and turned back to the road. "The airport.

Bella's POV

"The airport." He told me, not taking his eyes off the road.

I looked at him dumbly for a moment. "The airport? What? Why? We can't go to the airport… where are we going? Edward answer me!"

"We're just going to take a little vacation."

"Vacation? But I didn't pack and I don't have a passport or my wallet." I protested.

"We can buy whatever you need there and you know perfectly well you have no need for a wallet. I have bank accounts in almost every country. And as for your passport… open the glove box."

I pulled it open and shifted though the registration cards and first aid kit. Then I found a small, blue booklet. It was a passport… my passport to be precise. "How did you get this? It's been in in Charlie's safety deposit box."

"That's just an extra I had made. I like keeping papers like there around just incase." He said, nonchalantly. "So where would you like to go?"

"Edward… why do we have to go anywhere?"

"We need to get you away from Rachael. I'm hoping we left soon enough that she didn't get your scent."

My blood ran cold. I had nearly forgotten about the new vampire out to kill me. "But… wouldn't Alice have seen her if she was real?"

He shook his head. "No. She came to the reservation and you know that Alice can't see there."

"But can't we just stay?" I asked. "I mean, what about Charlie? We can't just leave."

"When you're in danger we can… We'll call Charlie later. For now, just don worry about a thing, alright love?"

I released his hand and crossed my arms. I hated having to run. We fought the other vampires so why not this one too? I knew that arguing with Edward wouldn't help me any so I just had to go along with him. "Can you at least tell me where we're going?"

He pulled his phone from his pocket and started typing, not even watching the road. "Well… we could go to Paris at 4:30AM, London at 4:45AM, New York at 5:00AM, or China at 5:15 AM… Which would you like most?"

"Um… I don't know… you choose." I told him stubbornly. It was his 'vacation', he should decide.

"Well I think that Paris would be a good choice, also it's always so lovely this time of year… London with its overcast clouds may be better though… No, we'll go to Paris." He sounded quite pleased with his decision and I decided to keep silent and not burst his bubble.

This night had all been so strange… I didn't even want to start thinking about that whole incident with Emmet! But the one with Jake was almost just as strange. First he tells me that Victoria's sister is out to kill me, then kisses me! Now Edward and I were on our way to Paris… this was all too much. I lay my head on the window and watched as we approached the airport.

As soon as we were parked, Edward led me inside to one of the booths, hoping we could buy a ticket. The woman at the desk looked tired but perked up instantly when Edward leaned forward to speak with her.

"Oh… h-hello, sir, how may I assist you?" She stammered, obviously dazzled.

"Well, Janice," Edward began after glancing at her name tag, "I would love two tickets to Paris on the next flight. First class would be best."

At the mention of 'two' tickets, Janice's eyes shifted to me and gave me a look I had grown used to. It was the 'how in the world are you with him?!' look. "Well… Let me see here." She tapped away at her keyboard. "We do have some first class seats still available on the 4:30 flight."

Edward pulled out his wallet and slipped his black Amex card on the counter. "I'll take two then."

She looked at the black Amex card and back at me as if to say, 'A good looking, rich guy is taking you to France?!' "Okay… and when will you be returning?"

"I actually don't have a return trip in mind yet."

"Oh, okay…" She swiped the card ad printed out our passes. "Then in that case, have a safe flight."

Edward flashed her a perfectly white smile and took the passes from her outstretched hand. "Thank you, Janice."

As we walked away I asked, "did you see the way that girl was gawking?"

"No, what do you mean?" He steered my towards a line of small shops and cafes.

"Never mind." I sighed. Edward would never understand what it was like on my end. Every girl was simply awestruck by him and weren't too pleased seeing med on his arm. I hoped that after the wedding, when I was changed, maybe we'd look a little more equal.

"We need to pick up some things for the human." Edward told me as he grabbed some fashion magazines off the rack. "We have a long flight."

"I guess…" I began meandering about the store, picking up a pre-wrapped sandwich and some bottles of water. When I reached the counter to meet up with Edward I saw that he had a rather large stacks of magazines.

When I gave him a questioning look he shrugged. "I wasn't sure what you would like so I got one of everything… 'Glamour', 'Vogue', 'Brides today', 'Cat Fancy', 'Wo-"

"'Cat Fancy?'"

"Was that a bad choice?"

I laughed and put it back on the shelf. "I hate cats."

The man at the register gave us a strange look as he rung us up. We ended up getting almost twenty magazines and spending close to $50.00.

After going through a few security checks we were finally allowed to board the place. We found out seats and my tired body sunk into the plush first class seats. Soon, we were on our way to France. I knew that this was every girl's dream; being swept away to Paris by a handsome man… but most girls aren't being hunted by a murderous vampire out to kill them. But for the moment, I was safe. I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder and tried to fall asleep. There was no way Rachael would ever be able to find me now.

* * *

oh, poor bella thinks shes safe =( review for more =)


	9. Chapter 9

ok so i know its taking me a while to get to the action but all of this is important i swear. they need to be in paris for this story to work out lol

* * *

Edward's POV

Bella slept through the entire flight, not once awakening from her deep slumber, for which I was grateful. Thankfully, the first class cabins each had small curtains around the seats so that even during the daytime I was able sit comfortably without fear of being spotted. The stewardesses just assumed we were both asleep. In reality, I flipped through the many magazines I had purchased for Bella out of boredom. They were all uninteresting and lacked depth. Besides, they were all about the same things… 'How To Get A Man', 'How To Keep A Man', 'Tone Your Flabby Thighs', 'Diets That Work', 'How To Look Hot On A Date'… why did women read such trash?

I tossed the magazines onto the floor and decided to watch Bella sleep instead. She looked so peaceful and young as she slept. However, that little worry line between here eyebrows was still visible. I wished I could do something to make that little line disappear. Perhaps this trip would do her some good. Away from the fear of the newfound killer and into the city of lights and love. It seemed to me to be a good match for my little worrier.

Emmet would get a sick kick out of chasing a new vampire and I would call him as soon as we landed to look around and keep an eye on Charlie for me while we were away. Although I hated to rely on the wolves, I secretly hoped that Jacob's tribe would be able to get rid of her for me. I was afraid too much of this constant vampire fighting would drive Bella away. All I wanted was for her to be safe and happy, yet complete safety was completely unrealistic for Bella Swan for some odd reason. This girl was a danger magnet.

***

Many hours later the place finally landed in the Charles De Gaulle Airport. Night had just begin to fall on Paris, meaning that as soon as we got settled in a hotel we would be able to sample the night life if she was up to it. I gently shook Bella awake. "Love, time to get up, we're here."

She opened her eyes slowly and looked around, as if forgetting where we were. "Okay… I'm up…"

"Good." I chucked as she tried to stand and ended up wobbly legged. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders to steady her and led her down the ramp of the plane. Since we brought no luggage, we were able to make out way swiftly through the terminal and out towards the taxis. One instantly picked us up.

"Going?" The cab driver asked in heavily accented English.

"Le Hotel Meurice, Rue de Rivoli s'il vous plait" I answered. The man began driving and I saw that Bella was now wide awake, her face pressed up to the car window, taking in the sights in awe. "What do you think, love?"

"Beautiful…" She whispered, not turning to meet my gaze.

A Few minutes later we reached the hotel, a large, stately looking building. I paid the cabbie and led her from the cab and into the lobby. She looked around incredulously. I understood the look of disbelief. This particular hotel was the best in all of Paris and the lobby was quite the sight. Covered in marble, gilded paintings and mirrors, large crystal chandeliers, and a grand staircase. It was a vacation hot spot for heiresses and royalty from all over the world.

"Bonsoir madam e monsieur." The impeccably dressed clerk greeted us and slid the hotel's form a crossed the grand, wooden desk. I filled it out with my information quickly. The man skimmed it and tried a few things into his computer before addressing us again, this time in English. "Ah! Monsieur Cullen! How good of you to come again. The usual room, we?"

I nodded. "Yes the Belle Etoile Suite."

"That will be 7,300 American Dollars."

***

"We get our own elevator?" Bella asked excitedly as we made our way up the our penthouse suite.

"Yes, of course." I gave her a quick peck on the forehead and gave her the keycard as the elevator doors opened. She gasped as the double gilded doors swung open. She was greeted with marble wall to wall, drapery of the finest kinds, murals depicting the calm, blue Grecian seas, chandeliers dripping with crystals, giant paintings and old French style furniture that was housed in several huge rooms. They were all equipped with large fireplaces and lavish wood furniture that would rival any fine, French palace. Only the best for my Bella.

"Edward… look at all this!" She exclaimed. She reached out to touch one of the many vases of flowers. I could see the surprise in her face when she realized that they were real.

"So you like it?"

"Oh my god… what's not to like? My mom's house could fit in this living room!"

I took a remote from the fully shocked bar on my left and pushed a button, turning on the rest of the lights. "I'm glad you like it love." I kissed her swiftly on the cheek then made a quick sweep of the suite. Just to be on the safe side.

After exploring the suite and finding it to her supreme satisfaction, she turned to me and wrapped her arms firmly around my waist. "So what do we do now?"

I looked around and noted that we were in the bedroom which contained a very comfortable looking canopy bed with an obnoxious amounts of pillows and a very romantic looking fireplace, complete with pre-lit candles. Beds plus an overly excited Bella is not a good thing. "Shopping and dinner?" I suggested.

"But-"

"You need clothes and everything and I know you'll be hungry very shortly." I said. "And maybe we could walk over to the Eiffel tower?"

Her face instantly lit up. "The Eiffel tower? Okay!"

Soon, we were walking hand in hand, sampling the shopping Paris had to offer. Very quickly we accumulated several shopping bags which I promptly sent back to the hotel. When we had acquired the necessities (cosmetics, shoes, dresses, pants, dress shirts, jackets, underwear, and even a flimsy looking lace piece… thing). Then we, or rather she, ate at a small café which overlooked the Seine river and the tower which was now sparkling with hundreds of white lights. Bella could hardly focus on her food, she was so excited.

Honestly, watching her sitting on this balcony in Paris, overlooking the city, smiling and chattering away about the sights yet to be seen, I had never felt more in love with her. This beautiful creature was so perfect, yet so fragile. The wind tossed her waved hair and her slim fingers flipped elegantly through the pictures of a colorful guidebook. I wanted at that moment to hold her forever, show her the world and all of its secrets. This felt too perfect. I was certain that I had made the best decision by bringing her here.

"So can we go?" She asked, already standing.

"Go where?"

"You promised we could go to the Eiffel tower tonight!" Her smile widened and she bounced slightly.

"But, of course." I left a few bills on the table and together we left.

"Edward?" Bella started, breaking the peaceful silence and holding tighter to my hand.

"Yes, love?"

"I really like it here."

I smiled down at her. "I'm so glad that you do. I thought you would."

"But do you really think it's safe?"

"Of course it's safe!" I put a protective arm around her shoulders. "We will be perfectly fine here."

Her arm snaked around my waist. "Okay, good."

When we finally made our way to the tower, it was well past midnight and the elevators were closed. A few other people were wandering about, but for the most part it was desolate. We walked under its massive legs and Bella mumbled something about a camera-I knew there was something I had forgotten…

"Oh… I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow night to go up to the top." Bella sounded slightly crestfallen at that idea.

"No we won't." I told her, a grin on my lips. She looked at me curiously and was about to speak when I pulled her up, onto my back. "Hold on tight!" I gripped the lower metal bars of the tower and began to climb and a fast pace. I wasn't about to have her be disappointed on her first night in Paris.

"Oh my god! Edward!" Bella yelled into my shirt, her face hidden in my neck.

I knew she was frightened, but the end result would be well worth it. "Don't worry, love. Almost there." When we reached the top, I flipped us over the edge and pried a very frightened Bella off of my back. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes…" She stammered. In fact she looked light she was just about ready to pass out until she realized where we were- that we were really at the top of the Eiffel tower. "It's so beautiful." I looked down, holding on tight to the railings. Then she turned to me and threw her arms around my waist. "Thank you."

I drew her in closer and kissed her. "Anything for my Bella."

"I just cant believe we're really here… of all places!" The elation was clear in her voice.

"I told you a long time ago that I would do anything in the world for you." I brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Then I kissed her. "I love you so much, Bella Swan." I said into her lips.

"And I love you."

* * *

so here they are in the city of love after a night doing romantic things. they have a lovely hotel suit and the next chapter is a bella pov. you can decide for yourselves whats going to happen =) review and ill give you a lovely glass of lemonade333


	10. Chapter 10

sorry this took so long. i guess you guys dont like the story anymore. but here's whatyouve all been waiting for anyway.

* * *

Bella's POV

I awoke several hours later feeling fully energized and refreshed with the smell of food wafting towards me. Without opening my eyes, I stretched then nestled deeper into my covers, savoring the soft pillows and luxurious silk bedspread. A cool hand gently stroked my face and I knew it was Edward.

"Good morning." His musical voice greeted me. "How did you sleep?"

I opened my eyes expecting to see my bedroom or maybe even Edward's… not the inside of a luscious velvet canopy bed. "Oh, wow."

"Forgot where we were?" He asked me, a bemused grin on his perfect face.

"Yes! I mean, no… I don't know. It's still so strange to me." Images from the night before rushed through my mind; the café, the food, the hotel, the tower…

Edward held out a small cup of coffee towards me. "I ordered food not too long ago. I selected truffade, coq au vin, and some choux à la crème. I hope that's alright?"

"Um… what?"

"Sautéed potatoes with garlic and cheese, chicken in a red wine sauce with mushrooms, and for dessert crème puffs." Edward left momentarily and returned with an elegant tray which he sat on the bed. "I would have ordered breakfast for you, but they don't serve it at night."

"That's perfectly fine with me." I said, poking at the chicken with a fork.

As I ate, I took in more of the room. The night before I was too tired when we returned from our outing to fully appreciate it's beauty. The floor was made of shiny, white, marble tiles and double wooden doors led out into the sitting room that contained several plush chairs and a larger than life television. A crossed from the bed was a giant, ornate fireplace which turned on and off with a flip of a switch. Above that was a painting of a rather chubby, naked woman which would open up to reveal a large plasma screen tv when you knew which button on the ridiculous remote to push. And don't get me started on the bed! It was, by far, the most comfortable bed I have ever slept in. Even the bathroom was unbelievable. It housed a huge shower with glass walls and a large Jacuzzi. Bottles of good smelling lotions, soaps, and sprays covered the countertops. It was spectacular.

When I had finished eating, I asked Edward where our purchases from the night before were.

"I put them all in the closet."

I slid out of the rather high bed and made my way to the closet which I hadn't noticed before. When I opened the door I saw that it was almost as big as my room at Charlie's house. And in it were dozens of hung up articles of clothing, and on the floor sat boxes of new shoes. I guessed that Edward had done that out of boredom when I was sleeping. I shuffled through the clothes and found a light blue summer dress and sandals, then I went into the bathroom to shower. Edward was laying on the bed, noncallantly flipping through the channels on television.

Through the open bathroom window, I saw that the sun was just now beginning to set, meaning in a short while we would be allowed out once again. Once done in the shower, after taking much time trying to figure out which knob did what, I stood, naked, in front of the mirror. I brushed my hair several times, thinking about Edward in the other room. There he sat, on an extravagantly beautiful bed, in the most beautiful suite, in the most exclusive hotel in all of Paris.

I knew I had two options. I could get dressed and we would go shopping and sightseeing like a normal couple then return to the room later for me to sleep. Or I could throw caution to the wind and step out of that bathroom to Edward. I opted for the second one.

His perfect head turned as I opened the gold, gilded door and stepped carefully out of the bathroom. My feet hit the cold marble floor and I instantly got goose bumps. In the dim lighting I could see Edward's slightly shocked expression. My face reddened. Part of me wanted to turn and run back to the safety of the shower. The other part knew that this is what I honestly wanted and to not be afraid. I kept my eyes firmly on his gold ones as I made my way towards the bed. He was as still as a statue until I was only an arm length away.

"Bella… what are you doing?" He asked, sitting up and dropping his legs off the edge of the bed.

I didn't respond, only made my way closer until I was standing between his legs. I placed my hands on his shoulders and waited for him to make the next move. My cheeks burned. I knew it could go a few ways… he could reject me totally, sending me back to the bathroom in shame… we could start doing 'things' then just stop abruptly or get interrupted again… or we could make passionate love all over the gorgeous, Parisian hotel room.

Edward's reaction went just as I hoped. Wordlessly, he put his hands on my waist and his cold fingers started tracing lines on my side, stomach, and back as he stood up, meeting my face with a deep kiss. My heart thumped against his chest and I wrapped my arms tight around his neck. He pulled me up against him and we fell onto the plush bed, his lips never leaving mine.

I reached for the hem of his shirt and pulling it roughly over his head, tossing it to the ground. Edward's chest was cool and solid against my breasts. He moved his mouth to my neck and traced light kissed towards my collar bone. Gasping I pulled him on top of my and frantically began working at his pant's zipper.

He chuckled and lifted his head. "Bella, love, there's no need to rush." His voice was soothing and only make me want him more.

"I don't care." I said, frustrated that I couldn't easily unfasten his pants.

He reached a hand down and threw his pants off in an inhuman manner. "Better?" He asked, flashing me a crooked grin.

"Shut up and kiss me." I demanded breathlessly.

He wordlessly complied. His hands kneaded into my skin as his breathing became harsher. The feeling of his icy breath on the nape of my neck gave me goose bumps and made me ache for more. My fingers were tangled in his hair and his began creeping down my sides. They grazed the sides of my breasts and continued on, over my stomach and past my hips. He hesitated when he met the forbidden part of me. Something he had never touched before. Feeling rather impatient, I thrust my hips up, forcing his hand to touch me. Slowly, he slipped his fingers inside me, forcing me to moan into his mouth. I reached down and touched him over the thin fabric of his briefs. He was so hard and pressing against my palm with need.

"Are you sure this is okay?" He asked, breaking the superb silence.

I hated that he was second guessing this. "Of course." I tried to pull him closer against me as I gently nipped at his neck. "Please just kiss me."

He gave in and his lips found mine again. I slowly reaches for his member, making him moan into my mouth as I slid his last remaining article of clothing down, past his perfect hips. I thought about looking down, but I was far too nervous. My heart leaped inside my chest as Edward took his place over me, his lips at my ear. "If you want me to stop at anytime or you're uncomfortable, please just tell me."

I nodded into his chest.

"I love you, Bella." His smooth voice made me shiver.

"I love you." I said quietly into his chest. My mind was racing and time seemed to move so slowly as I waited for that defining moment to take place. I knew Edward's conscience was probably working double time right now. He began running his smooth hands up and down my body. He touched every part of my back, arms, legs, everywhere. I found his movements calming, but I secretly knew he was just taking his time. Finally I felt his penis at my opening. Then he entered me in one, swift motion, taking my breath away in an audible gasp.

"Bella, love, are you alright?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

I nodded, feeling tears prickle my eyelids. "I'm okay."

Edward searched my face. "We can stop at anytime."

"I know… just don't worry." I pulled my arms around him tighter. "Keep going."

He complied, slowly moving in and out. The pain I had felt was soon replaced my a feeling of pleasure. I wanted more of him. I felt it. I wanted him harder, faster, now. My breathing grew ragged as I writhed beneath him, wanting so much more. Noting my new movement, Edward soon began to be more daring in his motions and soon we were one, moving together with a fresh, new passion.

* * *

ummm yeah so lemons are awkward to write lol. anyway just review if you want to read more


	11. Chapter 11

Edward's POV:

I watched her in slumber. She looked so peaceful, without a care on her perfect, unlined face. I wished she could always sleep so deeply, so carelessly. I tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and ran my fingers down her neck. Unable to help myself, I drew the bedspread down to reveal my Bella's beautiful form . The smooth curve of her shoulder, her arm modestly covering her flawless breasts. Her hips were a smooth curve that ended in long, silky legs. I loved the way her alabaster skin shown in the moonlight that streamed in through the open window. Oh, how I adore her.

I felt the hot blood coursing through her veins. So fragrant. So delicious. I bent my head down and took a deep breath, savoring the scent. At that moment I was instantly reminded of my earlier restraint. I was close to her, closer than I have ever been to another person, living or dead, and I was able to control myself. It was almost laughable how worried I was. I was convinced I would crush her or not be able to suppress my urge to feed, but I did. Now I believe I have found a new way to pass the time in our hotel room.

I glanced up at a clock on the mantle piece. Bella had been sleeping for quite some time and would be up soon, or so I figured, and would probably like to eat again. Slowly, I slid out of bed, making sure not to disturb her. Then I pulled on some boxers and went over to her side of the bed. I pulled the coverlet back over her shoulders and she instantly stirred.

"Edward?" She whispered, sleep in her voice.

"Yes, love, I'm here." I sat back on the edge of the bed.

She sat up, clutching the golden sheets around her. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Not long." I lied, stroking her hair. "Would you like to order something to eat?"

"Sure. But I want to get in the shower before I eat."

"Of course." I crossed the room and retrieved a pink silk robe for her to wear. "What shall I order you?"

"Anything." She blushed as she struggled to put on the robe without revealing her nakedness to me.

I reached over and took her hands in mine. "There's no need to hind yourself from me, Bella. I have already seen and love every inch of your body." I kissed her forehead to drive my point home.

Her face burst into color. She was obviously embarrassed, but kissed me nonetheless before prancing towards the bathroom. Before she closed the door, she stuck her head back out. "After you're done ordering, you can join me in the shower... by the time the food gets here we'll be done… washing my hair."

I grinned as the door closed and rushed to the phone, eager to join her. Who could have ever guessed that Bella had this deep, sexual side? It was incredibly attractive. I hurriedly placed an order for one of everything from the menu. However, as soon as I hung up the phone, I heard something.

It was a creek. Or a step… almost a whisper of a step. I ran to the door, bracing myself for what would come. I strained to hear a thought, but I could not. I heard a maid down the hall thinking about going home and a man on the floor above me wondering why his wife didn't answer his calls, and a million other, pointless mind babble. I could hear nothing of the one who now stood on the other side of the door.

There was a light tap on the door. "Hello? Edward?" The voice was feminine and had the lightest French accent.

"Who are you?" I asked through the door, not recognizing the voice.

"My name is Emma. Open the door. I must speak with you. I am a friend of Carlisle." Cautiously, I opened the door to find a young, red haired girl that wore a nervous expression. Her eyes glowed red and scanned the room before entering. She slipped past me and I slammed the door behind her. "Thank goodness I found you."

"Found me?"

"Yes, Carlisle has warned me about a woman named Rachael who is after your human mate." Her eyes drifted down from my face to my lower body. She raised her eyebrows. "I apologize… I was not aware that I was interrupting."

"How do you know Carlisle?" I questioned as I pulled on a pair of jeans, trying to keep the topic off my pantless body.

"We both worked for the Volturi at one point. He was already a member when I was changed. He took me under his wing, so to speak, and has checking in every few decades."

"Oh, you worked for the Volturi, that must explain why I could not read your thoughts." I sat on the plush couch in the sitting room and she perched on the coffee table, much like Alice would do were she here.

"I suppose. My gifts are small. It is not that you cannot read my mind; it is just that I have perfected the art of clearing my thoughts when I want to. I did not want anyone else to know where I was going. I was afraid I was being followed."

"Followed? By whom?"

"Rachael. There are whispers of her coming in Paris."

"She's followed us?" I looked back towards the bedroom; I could hear Bella moving about in the shower. It pained me to know that we would have to uproot again when she seemed so happy.

"It appears that way." Her porcelain face took a grim expression. At that moment I noticed how doll-like she was. A tiny figure with large, unyielding eyes. "I have not seen her myself, but I believe the rumors to be true.

"Well, then, it looks like we must leave."

"Not true. The vampires of Paris owe something to Carlisle. I have come to offer our protection, if you'll have it."

"How many of you are there? I have only met three during my previous travels here."

"A handful. We are not many, but there is no reason that we could not take care of this Rachael."

"I appreciate your help and any you may be able to give in the future."

"Do not think of it. Only know that you and your mate will be safe while in Paris. You will be well looked out for here." Emma smiled and stood. "The human is coming."

Bella rounded the corner, donning her robe. "Edward, I thought you were coming to-" Her chocolate eyes locked with Emma's red ones. "Um… hi?"

"Hello. I'm Emma."

"I'm Bella…" She looked up at me, obviously wanting an explanation.

I knew I had to lie. I did not want to worry her unless it was absolutely necessary. "Emma is an old friend of Carlisle's and is here about Rachael. There is no reason to be alarmed, but she was just offering the protection of her and her friends if we were to ever need it." I crossed to Bella's side and put an arm around her.

Emma's attention was locked to Bella. "I am so pleased to meet you, Bella. Throughout our world, you are something of a novelty."

"Um… thank you?" Bella nervously tugged her robe closer around her.

"I meant no disrespect, we just find it so interesting that Edward can be in such close proximity to you without wanting to, well, to be frank, eat you." She giggled. "Nonetheless, the others would love to meet you. Tomorrow night if possible."

I knew I had to protect Bella and trusting this new person might be our only hope in the event of Rachael's attack. "Where?"

"9PM, in front of Notre Dame." She told me, turning towards the door. "Bella, you might like to bring a jacket. It gets cold where we're going." Then she was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

sorry it took to long to get this up. please enjoy and review =)

* * *

Bella's POV

The next night, Right after sunset, we were on our way through the city to Notre Dame. To say I was nervous is a total understatement. My knees were knocking the whole way there and I felt like Edward had to half carry me there. Almost twenty hours ago, Edward and I were in complete and utter bliss. About twelve hours ago a random vampire invited us to an undead dinner party. What a life.

"Bella, love, are you feeling alright?" Edward asked, steering me towards a small café with a bright, neon sign.

"Never better." I mumbled, my voice slightly shaking.

He steered me to the counter and looked up at the menu. "You need caffeine to calm your nerves. Any requests?"

"Surprise me."

"If you insist." He ordered some kind of fabulous coffee-mocha-cappa-latte thing which, under normal circumstances, I would have loved and raved about.

"It's delicious." I told him as we left the shop and continued on our path. I sipped the chocolate drink and found the sweet warmth of the cup oddly comforting in my hands. However, the good feeling quickly wore off when the tall, dark, bell towers of Notre Dame came into view.

"Try to not to be so worried, Bella." Edward told me, looking around for any sign of vampiric life once we were in the vast courtyard. "You'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say." I mumbled. "You're one of them. I'm just a snack." Notre Dame, although beautiful during the day, looked even more intimidating at night. Hundreds of years old, the stone gargoyles leered down at us. This was such a fitting place to meet vampires.

Suddenly Edward stiffened and looked towards the grand cathedral. I followed his gaze and saw a figure standing in the shadows. It emerged and I saw it was Emma. She smiles a fanged grin and motioned for us to follow her. She quickly disappeared into a small side door. "Are you alright?" Edward asked, leading me into the door.

"As good as I'm going to get." I tightened my jacket around me as we went deeper into the darkness and left the bright streetlights behind us as Edward pulled the large, wooden doors closed. As we descended down the narrow stone steps, it did get colder but the pitch black darkness is was really freaked me out. We walked for what seemed like hours, my anxiety creeping up the whole time. I hated not being able to see anything.

"We're almost there. They're all excited to finally meet you." Edward's voice was so upbeat.

"So they're not going to eat me or anything right?"

He laughed. "No, they wouldn't dare. Besides, everyone has been careful to eat before we came."

"Awesome." I know his words should have made me feel better, since he can read all of their minds and all, but I was still nervous. When we rounded a corner and saw an open, lit door, I instantly heard the twinkle of voices and the delicious kind of laughter that only vampires have. The room was large and stone, still cold, but there was a raging fire that lit up the room and would probably help warm me up. Many vampires were standing in front of the fire or perched on comfortable looking chairs that were scattered about. There were also hundreds of paintings were stacked in piles and lined up against the wall-wait… the walls… they were made of bones! I hoped this was part of the famous Paris catacombs and not piles of the clan's meals…

"Bella!" Emma came forth from the rest of the vampires and held out her arms for a stony embrace. "I am so pleased you two decided to come. Please, you must meet the rest of the family."

"Um… okay." I looked around the room at the beautiful, smiling faces. They all looked nice… but, then again, so did Laurent, and he tried to eat me!

"Hello, Bella." A willowy, black haired girl stood up. She must not have been more than fifteen. "My name is Adeline."

An older, distinguished, man wearing a pinstriped three piece suit held up a silver tipped cane to get my attention. "Mine is Edmond."

"Gaspard." Another, younger man quipped, he flashed me a toothy smile before the stunning, blond woman, holding his hand, spoke up.

"I am Nicolette."

" My name is Gerard." This man looked like a stereotypical Frenchman. He was wearing tight jeans, a leather jacket, and held a Vespa helmet under his arm. And this is my wife, Louise." Louise waved as me with one hand and adjusted her lovely, brown curly hair with the other.

"And I am Phillipe." Another, shy, young man glanced up at me with a grin before looking away.

"That is almost everyone." Emma said, still smiling. "I believe Lydia, Ambroise, and Daphne are still out hunting. But you'll meet them soon enough."

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you." I said, feeling a little more comfortable.

"And it's lovely to meet you!" Louise said, motioning to an empty chair next to hers. "Please sit."

I took the chair, but Edward didn't follow me. I heard him whisper something about Daphne before I left him. I didn't know what to say, so I just blurted out something at random. "I like your… um… lair?"

Louise giggled. "Thank you. No one comes to this side of the catacombs, so it's safe for us."

"Oh so all these bones are just from the catacombs?" I ventured to ask.

"Oh, goodness, yes." Nicolette came up behind Louise's chair. "Do not be so nervous!"

"I'm sorry, I can't really help it." I admitted. "It's not every day I hang out with a bunch of vampires who aren't vegetarians."

"Vegetarians?" Gerard asked.

"Oh… right. Well, Edward and his family don't drink human blood, only animal blood… calling them vegetarians is just like an inside joke." I explained.

"How delightful." Nicolette giggled and looked towards the door. "So tell us, Bella, how is it being a human?"

"Um… good?" I answered with a shrug. "I mean I don't really have anything to compare it to."

"Well I haven't been human since…" Adeline thought for a moment, pressing a slim finger against her cheek. "1842."

"Wow. That's so long ago."

Louise laughed. "Well I have not been human since 1530!"

"She was at the court of king Henry VIII" Gerard added.

"Really?" I was impressed.

"Yes, it is true." Louise said. "It was such an enchanting time. But today is much more interesting."

"So a lot of you have been vampires for hundreds of years… is that why you have a lot of paintings?" I questioned.

"Yes." Adeline answered. "During times of crises such as plagues, war, the French Revolution, we go into the Louvre or palaces and swap the pictures, just in case."

"What do you mean?"

Nicolette looked over at the piles of paintings. "Well, for instance, during the French Revolution, court was held in Versailles. The people were going to ransack the palace and possibly destroy all the art. So we went through the noble houses and replaced their paintings with replicas in order to preserve them until it was safe."

"I guess we just forgot to replace them." Louise giggled. Then, she glanced over at the door. "The others are here."

I looked over and saw three vampires, standing in the doorway. There was an older, skinny woman with brown hair who Louise said was Lidia. A tall, man wearing jeans and a plain black shirt followed her, and I guessed it was Ambroise. Finally, a striking blonde wearing a pale green dress came in. She was obviously Daphne. I didn't know if I should go and greet them, so I decided to just stay put and observe them.

"Edward!" Daphne gasped loudly and crossed the room to where he still stood with Emma. Emma had a worried look on her beautiful face and Edward looked shocked, at best. Daphne threw her arms around his neck and I felt my body stiffen. "It has been too long!"


	13. Chapter 13

Edward's POV:

"Emma." I started, my voice lowered. "Did someone say a 'Daphne' was coming."

"Yes. A girl called Daphne has been a part of this coven for just a few years…" She studied me for a moment, her eyes getting wide. "I see. Does Bella know?"

"What?"

She looked oddly uncomfortable. "I can… see into people's pasts. Not everything, but enough to get a look into their lives."

"And what do you see in mine?"

"Daphne." She confessed.

I sighed. "For all these years I thought she was dead."

"I'm so sorry. I really didn't know. I would have told her not to come if I knew…"

"No." I held up my hand. "I guess I need to face this."

"What will you tell Bella?"

I signed, not knowing what to say. "I guess I'll keep it on a need to know basis for now. Just please don't tell the others."

"You certainly like to keep things from your future wife." Emma pointed out.

"Just… please, Emma. Bella doesn't need the stress and I don't think she would be able to understand how things were and how much things have changed."

"Well, If this is wha-"

Edward!" I heard a distinctly regal British voice behind me. I whipped around and saw her. Daphne. "It has been too long!" In an instant her arms were around me neck.

I chanced a glance at Bella and saw her mouth was wide open in surprise. I knew at that moment I should go to Bella and come clean, but I was in shock. I wasn't really sure what to do. I was too stunned to say anything for a moment but managed to pull myself together for a short, "hello."

"_Miss me?" _Daphne thought, her plump lips pulled in a smirk. Dear god, she looked exactly the same as when we met a hundred years ago in 1919. Her long blond hair lay flat and smooth down her back. Black lashed framed blood red eyes, made brighter by the form fitting dress she wore. Her body was perfect. Flawless. Rosalie would have been jealous if she had known her… and all this time I thought she was dead. I thought the Volturi had killed her… but here she was, in the flesh. Looking just the same and, dare I say it… just as beautiful.

"How…?" I asked, pulling away from her embrace. "This isn't possible."

"Oh, and why not?"

"You're dead. The Volturi killed you years ago… how is this possible?" My mind was spinning. To say I was just confused would be an utter lie.

Daphne took my hand and pulled me towards a side door a crossed the room. As we passed Bella I gave her, what I hoped was, a reassuring smile. She didn't return it, only turned back to the others. I could here their thoughts. They were mixed with confusion and interest. No one, but apparently Emma, knew that Daphne and I had been… previously acquainted. When the door was firmly shut behind us, I found that we were in a room much like the one in which the others were not gathered. I turned to Daphne, unsure of what to say. We had so much history, but much had changed, I, especially, had changed, since then.

"So, Edward." Daphne began. "How shocked are you to see me again?"

"Words cannot explain… I just… you…"

"For once the eloquent Mr. Cullen is tongue tied." She reached a slender hand up to my shoulder then, with one perfectly manicured nail, ran her hand down my chest. "You can't imagine how much I missed you."

I felt an internal shiver. "I don't understand what happened at all."

"It's easy." She turned away from me and inspected herself in a dusty mirror on the bone lined wall. "They were going to kill me, but in the end they found that I could be of use to them."

"You mean because of you abilities?"

"But of course. As you remember, I have the uncanny ability to repel people with my mind. Not as interesting as mind reading, of course, but the Volturi dearly pined after my services."

"So you took their side?"

"For a short time. Years later, when I escaped and could not find you, I… slept, so to speak. Slumbered in a certain mausoleum to wait for better times." Her smile wavered in the mirror before she turned back to me. "But enough of my story. How have you been, Edward?"

I ran my hand through my hair and took a deep breath. "Well, after I thought the Volturi had disposed of you, I returned to my family in Alaska for a time. We moved around, obviously, and finally settled in Washington."

"And that is where you met… Bella, is it?" Her voice shone with malice.

"Yes. Yes it is."

"And you love her?"

"Yes. More that life itself." I admitted, almost guiltily.

She turned away from me again. Her mind racing with thoughts… memories of our past together and questions about what was yet to come. "And what about me?" She whispered. Her voice was so small, making her seem so delicate. I felt the need to take her into my arms, but suppressed the urge.

"Daphne I… I don't know what to say."

"Of course you don't!" She hissed, turning back to face me. "You don't care anymore, do you?"

"Daphne, you have to understand." I pleaded. "Bella is-"

"Mortal." She spat. "In fifty years she'll be dead. She could even die tomorrow and then you'll have nothing."

"She won't be mortal for long." I told her. Daphne stopped and looked hard into my eyes. "I plan on changing her after the wedding."

She buried her porcelain face in her hands. I gently laid a hand on her shoulder and pulled her into my arms. I knew that I shouldn't. That no good could come of me holding her in such a way… but, honestly, it felt so right. Having Daphne in my arms again made me feel alive again and brought back so many memories; happy, sad, and bittersweet.

How comfortable I felt in that moment made the guilt just seep into my dead heart. Here I was, my arms so perfectly around Daphne while Bella was just on the other side of the wall, probably wondering where I disappeared to with this woman. "Daphne." I began before she cut me off.

"Edward, you have no idea how long I've waited for you to come back to me. So many years I've wanted to be right here, in your arms." She whispered into my shirt, her arms wrapping around me.

"I can't do this." I said, backing away.

"And why?" Her expressionless face gave away nothing.

"I have Bella now. I never expected you to be here… be alive. You have to understand that."

"There was once a time when you would lay down your life for me. If I remember right, you tried the night I disappeared." Her voice was eerily calm. "Will you stand here and tell me that you dot love me anymore?"

I felt a pang in my gut. "No. I can't… things are just different now."

"I see." She tugged gently on the delicate gold chain around her neck and pulled out a locket. "Recognize this?"

I nodded. "Yes." I looked down at it, feeling a wave of emotion. "I gave that to you on our trip to Venice."

She opened the locket to reveal a picture of her on one side and one of me on the other. "And do you remember what you had written on the back?"

"Yes."

"And what was it?"

"It says, 'Daphne, All my love, my life, my future, I swear to you.. Your, Edward'." I involuntarily took a step closer to her.

"And now you are no longer my Edward. You are hers. The oaths you once bestowed upon me were a lie. A bitter hateful lie." Her voice quivered.

"No." I brought my hand up to her cheek. I knew that I shouldn't, but I couldn't help myself. "I have never lied to you Daphne. Never."

"But now you do not love me anymore."

I was at a loss for words. "Daphne… but Bella… I just can't."

"I know. You would forget me again for a silly mortal girl you spend all your time protecting. You would forget our love. The life we had together… the life we would have had."

I out my arms around her again, guiltily eager to feel her against me again. "There is nothing I can do now."

"No." She said, backing away. "You could leave her. Send her back to Washington and stay here. With me." She kissed me fleetingly on the lips and I felt the familiar flame before she started to leave. "Think about it, Edward."

* * *

Oh and the plot thickens! comment and tell me if you liked it, what you want to see happen, and who you think should get edward! I already have a few more chapters writen so the faster you comment the faster youll find out what happens!


	14. Chapter 14

We sat in the hotel room, me nibbling a pretzel stick as Edward stood on the balcony, watching the sun come up. We hardly spoke on our way back to the hotel and since then the only thing he's said to me is when he asked if I wanted something to eat. To be totally honest, it freaked me out. First he disappeared into some room with a really hot vampire girl, then when he finally comes out, he basically ignored me. Not good.

"Hey Edward?" I ventured.

He came back into the room slowly, his face revealing nothing. "Yes, Bella?"

"What's going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I sat down on the bed and clutched a pillow to my chest. "Something's going

On here and I really want to know what it is."

"Nothing's going on."

"Edward." I said simply, my eyes locking onto his. "Tell me."

He sighed and sat down on the bed next to me, taking my hand. "You're not going to like what I am about to tell you."

"I don't care." I lied. "Tell me what's going on."

"Well, nothing is going on now, but there is something in my past that I have been keeping from you…

"During one of my more restless decades in the 1920's, I settled in London, hoping for a change of scenery, and since it is notorious for terrible weather, it proved safe enough for me to live for a time. Yes, I had to go far out into the country to hunt, but the city life called for me and after many years in Canada, I longed for a change of scenery. I was barely there a month when I first met Daphne.

An old friend of Carlisle's who promised to keep somewhat of an eye on me during my stay invited me to a prominent club in the heart of London. Naturally, I accepted, hoping to meet some more of my kind. The building was old. It was really an old estate built by the same friend, Nicholas in the 1600's just for the purpose of being a meeting place for vampires.

She was in a green silk dress, sitting at an empty bar, and was one of the only ladies present. As soon as I entered the door, she beckoned me over and we began to talk. She was very intelligent and knew much about the world, although she was a young newborn. We instantly connected and planned to meet the next day, or night if by chance the sun was out. We would go dancing, out to shows, exploring the vast city… we were inseparable.

For the next few weeks we met every chance we got and soon became an item so to speak. It was easy being with Daphne and we shared our secrets with each other. I told her of my life since being changed and even some of what my life was before. I found that she was changed by accident and before, during her human life, it had been a dismal existence. She was a dancer of sorts, in a traveling variety act and was sold to the ringleader of the troupe when she was just a child by her poor father. After escaping, she had been in London for two days before it happened. She was out late at night, coming home from a party when a vampire attacked her but didn't finish the job as Nicholas heard her screams and ran him off.

I found that our relationship was honest, almost harshly so since I could ready her mind. But I found it refreshing that I could read someone's mind yet love everything I heard. Usually I hear nothing but random babbles and nothing that interested me, but with Daphne I couldn't get enough of her mind. Besides, she too, has special abilities and knew what it was like to be courted by the Volturi.

At the same time, she was still a mystery, in a way. How she carried herself and how everyone seemed to be drawn to her pleasant demeanor and beautiful features. From what I understood, her life had not been a particularly pleasant one before she was turned, yet she never had an unhappy thought while around me. For once I felt useful and needed, something I had been looking for for thirty years.

For the next four years we lived in London together, finally acquiring a stylish flat. Honestly, we had not been… physically intimate as we were waiting to be married before we would let anything like that happen. And, now, I'm glad that it did not come to that.

One day we had planned a trip around Europe for a change of pace. Our first stop was Rome and Daphne couldn't be happier. She had been to Rome once before and spoke Italian fluently. We had such a grand trip planned and since I had not done much traveling before, I was excited. And Rome was beautiful. There was so much to see… One could never see it all.

Our joy was short lived though, for the Volturi was watching us, even while in London. One night they came to our hotel and asked us to join them. When we refused, they threatened force Daphne used her ability to repel people to buy us some time but it wasn't enough. That's when we ran. We made it almost to Venice before they caught up to us. The last thing I saw was Alec stunning Daphne as one of the Volturi guards took her away. Then he numbed my senses as well. When the effects wore off, I was by myself in a cornfield.

I rushed to Volterra, right to the Volturi's lair where I was granted an audience with Aro, Marcus, and Caius. They told me that Daphne was killed in the struggle. I tried to hear her. To get a sense of where she was…but I heard nothing, nor did any of their thoughts give them away. In fact, even in their minds she was killed and burned for refusing to join them. It crushed me.

Still hoping and searching, I stayed in Europe for two years, constantly going back to Volterra. Soon, I came to terms with her death, finally going back to live with Esme and Carlisle, although I was not happy in the least bit. In fact, that is how Rosalie came to be in our family. When Carlisle found her, dying, he decided to save her. I think it also had to do with her blonde hair… but it wasn't enough. I mourned her death for years. Only when you came along did I finally decide to move on and allow myself to love you fully and wholly with all of myself."

I sat there, stunned, trying to take it all in. I didn't know what to make of Edward's story. Here he was, telling me this sad and beautiful love story. He was sharing this part of him that I had no idea about. This part of him involved another woman. It hurt… It honestly did.

"So you love her?" I dared to ask.

"No. I love you." He said evenly.

I wanted to believe him, I really did, but he didn't stop loving her because of natural causes… he lost her to the Volturi and thought she was dead. "You can tell me, honestly."

"Bella." Edward pulled me to him and I softened, despite myself. "It's true that at one point I loved her but now I only have eyes for you." He planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"I didn't think that I should. I'm sorry that I didn't before, but I didn't want to hurt you."

I buried my face in his shirt. "Okay."

"Love, are you alright? You honestly have nothing to worry about. You are the only girl for me. You're going to be my wife, Bella."

"Okay." I untangled myself from his arms and started towards the bathroom. "I'm going to go take a shower." I didn't really need a shower, I just felt like I couldn't be near him anymore.

"Do you want me to get you anything to eat, love?" He asked timidly.

"Sure."

"Any requests?"

"Anything. I don't care." I answered, my tone short. I locked the bathroom door behind me and turned the water on, hot. I waited until I was fully submerged before I let the tears fall freely.


	15. Chapter 15

Edward's POW

After I told Bella my story, she went to take a shower without saying much of anything at all to me. I could hear her crying as the water fell around her and I wanted nothing more than to comfort her. However, I knew Bella and right now she needed her space. I understood wholly that what I had told her was unbelievable. Even to me, after finally telling my story, could hardly believe it.

Guilt. Such a strange and unfulfilling word for the situation. Remorse? Shame? Regret? Still not a good description of the torment I was feeling at that moment. I wish I could say, now, that I understood what was going through Bella's mind. What she was feeling. However, I could never imagine being in Bella's shoes. I knew that that if she had loved before me, I would not be able to handle it. How angry and hurt she must have been about my previous life. Yes, that's what it really was. A previous life that had disappeared as soon as I laid eyes on Bella Swan.

I opened the velvet curtains that blocked out the light from the balcony and stepped outside, onto the stone, looking out into the hazy city. The sun was, or should have been up, but heavy rain clouds blocked the rays. I though about leaving after Bella was asleep, going out to buy her something. I knew that would not fix anything, but I felt as if I had to show her somehow or just get her something to show how much I love her. But it would not do any good. Although I loved buying her things, she was never comfortable accepting my gifts and I didn't believe it would help the situation at all.

I heard the shower turn off and Bella drying off the water. I knew that her tears were gone now but, obviously, not the sadness. Her body was tired of crying and her mind was under extreme duress. The door opened and I waited until I heard her put on a pajama shirt and slide between the silk sheets before coming back into the room. Bella lay with her back to me, the cover pulled up to her chin. I knew she heard me come in, but she was purposely ignoring me, her knees curled up to her chest like a fragile child.

Carefully, I slid into bed next to her and pulled her into my arms. I thought she would put up more of a fight, but her body melded into mine easily, perfectly. She turned over and buried her face in my chest. She sighed rather loudly and I feared the tears would come again. "Bella I-"

She pressed a finger up to my lips. "Edward." She lifted her face to mine and looked me dead in the eye. "Tell me. Honestly. Who do you love?"

"You!" I cried, holding her tighter. "You. Always and forever you."

"If you still love her or have any feeling for her. Tell me right now." Tears welled in her eyes. It broke my heart.

"No. I love you so much Bella. The moment I saw you, you became my life. I'm making you my wife."

"And you don't want to see her again?"

"No. You're the only one for me, Bella." I said honestly, kissing her lightly. "I love you."

"Then I never want to talk about her again. I don't want to see her again or even think about her again."

"Then you forgive me?" I asked timidly.

She sighed. "It's not a matter of me forgiving you… it's just… why couldn't you have been honest and just told me about her from the beginning?"

"I didn't think of her again after I met you." I told her truthfully. "And… I knew that it would worry you. I didn't want you to think that there was ever any competition."

"But if she never disappeared, you would still be with her, right?"

"I didn't say that."

"I know… it's just a question."

"Bella, I don't know what would have happened. But I just know that I'm glad she was lost from my life. It's like fate that I met you. Whatever she and I had pales in comparison to what I share with you."

"And you don't still love her?" She asked, her voice breaking.

My dead heart lurched. "No, love, no. Never. I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward." Her arms tightened around me.

"Why don't you go to sleep, love. When you awake, I promise everything will be better and we'll have an amazing night." I kissed her forehead as she nodded in agreement, snuggling deeper into me. I rubbed her back lightly and tucked the comforter tighter around her to block out the cold of my body.

At that moment, I swore to myself that I would never hurt her again. That honestly would be in the forefront of our relationship and our marriage. Not telling her about Daphne had the opposite effect of what I had intended and I regretted every second of it. If only I could turn back time I would-

My thoughts were cut short as I heart a gentle humming outside on the balcony. A quiet lullaby that sent chills up my spine. I knew it was Daphne. I got out of bed silently without jarring Bella and rushed out of the door. Daphne sat on the railing in a deep blue strapless dress. The hem flowed around her crossed knees and her hair was a gold waterfall. A smile played on her lips as I approached her.

"Edward." She moved off the railing and came towards me, her arms outstretched.

I didn't move a muscle. "What are you doing here?"

_Not happy to see me, darling?_

"You know that I'm not." My voice was icy and I knew it.

Her face fell. "I thought it was all decided…"

"It was. It is. I am in love with Bella. We are to be married."

"No."

"Yes. I love her, Daphne."

Her porcelain face was a mask of pain and fury. "Impossible. You would trade me in for… that?"

"Do not speak of her in that tone."

"Surely, you don't mean it?" _Please… please let him be joking… surely he doesn't mean it… she is nothing but a meal. She will die soon and then he will have nothing. I-_

_ "_She won't die."

She eyed me suspiciously, her full lips trembling. "What do you mean?"

"I told you I was going to turn her after the wedding." I looked towards the room, making sure that Bella was still asleep. "She's never going to die."

"So that's it then?"

"Yes."

"You're just going to forget about me and go off with that human girl?"

"I love her. She is going to be my wife." I said firmly.

Daphne put her hand to her neck, her fingers grasped the slender chain and in a single, fluid motion, she ripped the locked from her neck and threw it at my feet. "I knew that over the years I was gone you would have changed, but I never thought that it would make you not love me or make you cruel." She leapt onto the railing and looked back at me. "You will regret this, Edward Cullen." And then she was gone.

I stood there for a moment, taking in the finality of the conversation. I felt better. Having that ultimate closure is what I needed… what Bella and I needed. Now I could focus fully on our life together and making her the happiest woman in the world. So then I turned back to my hotel room where my beautiful wife was waiting.


	16. Chapter 16

Bella's POV

When I awoke, I felt oddly refreshed and relaxed. I could feel Edward's hard body curled around my own, one of the best parts of waking up. Not wanting to move just yet, I snuggled deeper into the pillows and sighed in contentment. I took the down time to think about last night's events. I knew I told Edward I never wanted to speak about them again but that didn't keep me from thinking about them. Don't get me wrong, I mean, yeah this new knowledge of Edward's past hurt and I was jealous as anything, but I had to try to forget anything… and I mean I really had to try. Besides, I knew it was petty, but the idea that Edward had loved someone before me made me want to gag. Literally.

I shook the thoughts from my head and turned over, facing Edward. "Good morning."

"Good morning, love." He smiled, brushing some of my tangled hair away from my face. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine." I answered, stretching.

"Bella, I need to tell you something." He said with all formality.

I felt my stomach dropped. I had no idea what it could be… didn't he tell me enough last night? "What is it?"

"Daphne was here last night while you were sleeping."

"Oh?" Lovely, just what I needed, Edward's hot vampire ex-girlfriend stopping by for a visit while I'm totally unconscious in the next room.

"She tried to convince me to come with her, but I refused. I told her that I love you and that I'm fully focused on marrying you. We won't be seeing her again."

"Really?"

"Yes, love, I really came down hard on her."

I smiled, fully thrilled that she wouldn't be popping in any time soon. "Okay, good."

"So it's a dark, rainy day, we can go out and actually do some touristy things." Edward offered. "But you probably want to eat something first, right?"

"I'm not all that hungry but I know that if I don't eat now I'll just be hungry in like an hour."

Edward kissed me firmly on the forehead before slipping out of bed. I noticed that he was, pleasantly, shirtless. I took the time to admire the lean muscles of his back before he disappeared into the living room to order me something to eat. I sat up and caught a glimpse of myself in the large mirror over the dresser. I looked like a mess. Quickly, I hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and hair then washed my face, taking the time to spray myself with some of that fancy French perfume the hotel had brought up to me.

I could hear that Edward was still on the phone, speaking in French to the hotel concierge. I went into the walk in closet and looked around for some of that embarrassing lingerie. It had been a few nights since Edward and I had… you know… and after last night I guess I needed to feel that I was still the only one for him. Don't ask me why, but I needed that sort of connection with him. Besides, some good, quality time with Edward was sure to clear my mind of any worries.

I picked up random lacy thing. It consisted of boy shorts and a matching camisole made of pink silk trimmed in cream lace. The fabric was smooth against my skin and made me blush when I put it on. I thought it looked good on me though, accentuated my pale skin in a not totally unpleasant way.

As I peaked around the corner of the closet, I saw that Edward was sprawled on the bed, watching the French news channel. When I stepped out, he looked over at me, a surprised smile on his lips. "What's all this?"

"I don't know what you mean." I answered in what I hoped was a flirty tone. I climbed on the bed and right into Edward's arms.

"You look beautiful." He said into my hair.

Edward's hands slid under my camisole, touching the bare skin of my back. His lips eagerly found mine. I ran my hands down his front, enjoying the feel of his smooth muscles beneath my fingertips. His lips made a trail down my neck, sending pleasant shivered down my spine as his hands cupped my silk clad breasts. I clutched him tighter as he swiftly removed my top and continued his kisses down to my chest, teasing my nipples in turn with his tongue. Suddenly, Edward pulled away and jumped off the bed.

"Wha- where are you going?" I panted, longing for more.

"I think we need to made use of that giant shower. I'm in the mood for a shower." He scooped me up in his arms and started carrying me towards the bathroom, stripping off his pants and briefs in the process.

I giggled as he put me down on the marble floor. Then, he held me tightly again, eagerly, franticly kissing me, turning on the water with his free hand. His lips went again to my neck, my shoulders. They circled my breasts and fell down my flat stomach. I blushed as he bit the hem of my panties, pulling them swiftly to the floor with his teeth, ripping them in the process.

"God, you're gorgeous." Edward whispered as he took in my fully nude form. "I can never get enough of you." He slipped into the shower and gently, yet roughly, pulled me in after him.

I pressed myself up against him, feeling his member, stiff against my hip. The hot water combined with his cold body made for a strange, yet highly pleasant sensation against my sensitive skin. His hands ran smoothly on my soaked body and soon found that hidden spot, making me gasp. He smiled against my lips and drove his fingers in and out, making me wetter than I have ever been.

He pushed his body harder against mine, lifting me up and pressing me against the marble wall. My legs instantly wrapped around his firm waist. "You know I love you, Bella." He said into my neck, still teasing me with his hand.

"I love you." I breathed, positioning myself over him, desperately wanting him inside of me. Then, in a single, fluid motion, he entered me, making both of us sigh in ecstasy.

"Oh, God, Bella." Edward moaned, gripping my hips and pushing in and out, his breath harsh on my neck.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and allowed him to have full reign of my body, a privilege he readily took. Thrusting deep into me, he balanced me with one hand, the other attached itself to my nether regions, stimulating me and sending new waves of pleasure through my body. It was almost too much for me to handle. I let my quiet moans escalate into small shrieks. I no longer cared to uphold the decency I once held dear. This sublime bliss made me forget that we were staying in a hotel where anyone could hear my screams of ecstasy.

Edward's thrusting came quicker, more deliberate, as did the kisses to my body. "Cum with me, Bella." He pleaded, his body shivering with pleasure. "Cum with me, baby."

I tangled my fingers in his hair rocking along with him, fully prepared to finish with him. My breasts rubbed against his smooth chest and I felt those familiar spasms begin to wrack my fevered body. I could feel Edward's cumming inside of me, repeating my name as her came, filling me fully to the brim as he held my body firmly against his own. Finally, I felt complete again. We had, once again, become one.


	17. Chapter 17

Edward's POV

Bella had fully forgiven me and I was thrilled. Now we could enjoy some more alone time in France before maybe returning home. or perhaps we could go on to a different country; India, China, Brazil, Africa... there were so many places and things I wanted to show her. It would be like a pre-honeymoon. Maybe, if she felt so inclined, we could have the wedding abroad and fly everyone to somewhere like Rome to see us exchange vows. My head swirled with ideas as I waited for Bella to finish getting dressed in the bathroom. We had been so intimate with each other, yet it still embarrassed her to be seen naked by me.

Her shyness is just one other thing I found adorable about her. That sweet blush that brushed her cheeks. Oh, how I would miss it when she became a vampire. I was not longer worried about changing her. It was inevitable and I knew that if i did not, surely Alice or Carlisle would give in. I was secretly glad that she would sacrifice so much for me after all our kind had put her through. I knew that I would spend the rest of our lives, the rest of eternity, making sure she stays happy and never regrets the decision she's made.

"I'm ready to go out." Bella said, emerging back into the bedroom. She was light, faded jeans and a flowing black top.

"And where are we going?"

"Well it's only like two o'clock and it's super cloudy so I don't really care what we do as long as we're outside."

I stood up, grabbing my wallet and the room key. "Maybe we can go to the Louvre today. What do you think about that?"

I didn't have to say another word. Before I knew it, we were inside the famous museum. Bella had originally been worried about the line to get in but thanks to a member of the French vampire coven, who was in charge of collecting the art, we were rushed right past the waiting line of people. It thrilled me to see how excited Bella was, jumping from one item to the next like an excited child and chattering all the while about how amazing everything was. I was glad to be able to share the beauty of it all with her and that we shared a love of fine art.

"Oh, wow... look at how old it is..." Bella whispered, in utter awe of the Winged Victory Statue. "It's missing body parts and has seen better days but I think it's amazing."

"Look, there's a gift shop." I pointed to a glass door off the side of the exhibit. At this point we had been in the museum for the better part of the day and only had a small window of time before it closed its doors for the night. The shop held many marvelous things from framed prints of famous works to pencil sharpeners made to look like Greek statues. I began picking up whatever I thought Bella might like as she wandered off towards the commemorative coffee mugs. I selected some unframed prints by several artists and a book on the Louvre that I hoped would make a fine addition to our future book collection together.

"I found a mug for Charlie and a some weird looking earrings that look like the Mona Lisa for Renee." Bella dumped some things on the counter next to my pile. "I wish we could see the rest. This place is so huge there's no way anyone could see the whole thing in a day."

"It's going to rain tomorrow as well." I told her, paying for our items and giving instructions for them to be sent to our hotel. "So, if you's like to come back we can."

"Good. I love Paris." She said once we were outside. The sun had fully set and the street lights lit a cheery nighttime glow on the streets. "I could stay here forever!"

"We could if you really wanted to. We can stay as long as you'd like." I took her hand and headed off towards Notre Dame where I heard there was a wonderful restaurant.

"Edward!" I heard a voice shout behind me. I turned around and looked into a dark alleyway. I could see it was Adeline, the youngest member of the French coven. _Finally, I found him..._

"Who is it?" Bella asked, trying to see into the shadows.

Adeline stepped towards us, her long, raven hair tied in a knot. Her face was a worried mask and she nervously bit her lip as she approached. _Oh, no... he's not going to like this... _I finally saw what was on her mind. It was Daphne in a dingy hotel room, speaking rapidly to a certain red haired vampire.

"No." I whispered. "It isn't... she wouldn't."

"I'm sorry, Edward... but she did... Emma told us about your relationship with her. I'm sorry it turned out like this, but she told that red haired woman that you and Bella are here. Gerard said that she even told her what hotel you're staying at. We just thought you should know and to be firm that our promise to help you is still open if you shall ever be in need." _I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you this._

"Don't be." I told her, holding Bella close to me.

"I'm sorry, but I must go back now. I'm supposed to be helping Gerard and Phillipe look for her." She smiled at Bella briefly before turning from us and disappearing into the shadows, thinking all the while about how sad our story was.

"What's going on?" Bella asked. I could hear the fear in her voice. "Tell me."

"We need to leave." I said simply, leaning the way back towards the hotel, my arm tight around her.

"Daphne really told her everything?" Bella guessed.

"Yes. We need to leave. I need to call Carlisle and see what he thinks we should do."

"What are our options?"

I signed as I opened the hotel door for her. "Well, we could stay here and rely on the French coven. We could go home and have the werewolves as well as my family. Or, we could just go to another country and hide out."

I felt her shake under my guiding hand. She stayed silent until we got in our penthouse elevator. "I'm scared, Edward. I don't want to run all the time."

"I know, Bella, I'm sorry." I felt like my chest was contracting. I didn't want to believe that Daphne would do this to me. I couldn't. There was once a point when she loved me and we had promised to always be there for each other and watch out for each other no matter what. Now she was basically handing Bella and I both death sentences. I felt betrayed and angry and I wanted revenge. But I had Bella to think about. I had to keep her safe.

When we got back to the room, I took our large suitcases out of the closet and lay them on the bed. Bella started ripping clothes off the hangers and tossing them into the suitcases. Suddenly, she broke down, still emptying drawers through her tears. I dropped what I was doing and went to her, wrapping my arms around her. I held her closely, trying to calm the flood of tears. Then a tapping came at the window. It was Emma, her usual cheery face was gaunt.

"Bella, Emma's here, okay?" I gently let her go before motioning to Emma to come in.

She slid in soundlessly. "How are you two holding up?"

"Could be better." I said.

"I just want it all to stop. Why can we never catch a break?" Bella moaned and flopped down on the bed.

"What do you plan on doing next?" Emma asked.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. We might just go to the airport and take the next flight back to Forks."

"The clan and I were talking... you might be safer with us." _Please let him say yes... she'll never think to look in the catacombs..._

"We really can't intrude like that Emma and put all of you in danger."

"Yes, yes you can." _Don't you see? If they come here and see you're gone the first place they'll look for you is Washington._

"I suppose you're right." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "We'll come tonight."

"Yes, come as soon as possible. Gerard and Phillipe have found them and are watching them closely so that we know where they are at all times. We're going to attack tonight."

"Attack?" Bella shot up and and looked at me, fear in her eyes.

Emma nodded her head. "Yes. We need to rid ourselves of both of them. Daphne has betrayed out most sincere trust by leading Rachael to you. In our society it is punishable by death."

Death. Such a strange word to our kind. A final, stone word that mean the end of Daphne. I rush of emotions engulfed me. On one side, I needed to protect Bella and by eliminating Daphne I could make that possible. On the other hand, this was Daphne. The same woman I had spent countless, endless days with. Traveling and making plans. Sending flowers and shopping for homes on raining English streets. I couldn't, wouldn't kill her. "There has to be another way."

"No, Edward. She needs to be gotten rid of. We can't have her polluting our family. There is no other way. Now, pack a small bag and come as quickly as you can to the catacombs. Nicolette will be waiting for you." Then she slipped out as soundlessly as she came.

I knew, at that moment, there was no other choice. I had to take Bella deep into the confines of the Paris underground. There we would hide like rats while the French coven killed the woman I once swore to protect. 


	18. Chapter 18

Bella's POV

"I don't like this." I said, staring into the black tunnel before us. It didn't look like there was any end.

Edward placed a firm hand on my back and flipped on a flashlight. "It'll be fine. We're just going to find a place to ride this out."

"Okay, so I'm going to close up the entrance and when it's all over I'll let you know, okay?" Emma smiled at me and I found it hard to return the sentiment. In the main room the coven met in, amidst the piles of art, there was a large painting of a dark, mysterious woman that hung on the wall. I didn't know that behind that painting was a deep, stone tunnel that connected to other parts of the catacombs. Unless you knew about it, you would never guess it was there.

"And you know for sure that Daphne has no idea there's an entrance here, right?" Edward asked.

"None at all. She only joined our coven recently and we never let our new members in on all of our secrets right away, especially when they used to run with the Volturi."

"Thank you." I whispered as Emma closed the painting, locking us in.

The darkness frightened me. Now, I've never been afraid of the dark, even as a child, but this pitch blackness was something new entirely. The silence was overwhelming and the thick, wet air made me feel damp and uncomfortable. I held tight to Edward as we made our way down the sloping corridor, allowing him to guide me along the cobblestone path.

"Are you alright?" He held the flashlight's beam in front of my feet so I wouldn't fall.

"I'm not going to lie, I've been better."

"We'll be safe here. I trust Emma."

"I know you do, but this doesn't make this any better."

"I'm sorry this is all happening. I thought you would be safe in Paris... I didn't know that Daphne would do this... it's all my fault..."

I knew I should have been angry with him. The lies, deception, and now his ex girlfriend was trying to get me killed? Ridiculous. "It's okay. I just wish the others didn't have to fight her like this... I feel terrible."

"Don't. There's a dozen of them against Rachael and Daphne. They'll be fine." He took the backpack he was shouldering off and took out a bottle of water offering it to me. "Emma's never fully trusted her either, that means that the others probably didn't either.

I began to hear the sound of running water. "Are we under a river or something?"

"No, there are lakes and streams all down here, collected from the rainfall." He explained. "We'll probably come a crossed one very soon."

"Edward, What do you think it going to happen to us?"

"Nothing. Everything's going to be fine."

"How can you say that? I know you're not fine."

I couldn't read his expression in the darkness but I could hear his unhappiness in his voice. "You and I will be fine, Bella. The others will destroy Daphne and all will be well."

I asked the question that had been plaguing me the most. "You still have feelings for her, don't you?"

"Bella, I love you. I need you in my life. She and I were never meant to be, that's why she disappeared, so I could meet you."

"But you still care for her all the same."

His silence gave me my answer. We walked towards the sound of the rushing water without speaking. I wanted to hear his reassuring voice and have him tell me things would be alright, but at the same time, my emotions felt strangely numb. I wanted to scream and hit and lash out for his romantic past and the pain it has caused us. However, I still loved him of course and he has always forgiven my human faults, making me want to forgive his as well. I hoped that once Daphne and Rachael were out of the picture for good, we could get back to our daily lives and finally move on.

When we reached the pool, I could see how massive it was. Now it wasn't a large pool, yet it was extremely deep and clear. I could almost make out the bottom when I shined the flashlight down. There were even a few human bones scattered on the lake's floor, making me shiver. Edward took a lantern out of the bag and lit it, spreading a dull glow in the cavern's walls.

"Is this okay?" Edward asked, pulling out a blanket from the backpack and spreading it on the ground.

The lantern light made me feel slightly better, but the eerie darkness and the sloshing of the dark waters made me nervous. "Yes." I sat down on the blanket next to Edward.

He wrapped an extra one around my chattering form. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too."

"Why don't you try to get some rest, it'll all be over before you know it." He reached into the bag and gave me a little red pill. "Take this, it'll help you sleep."

"I don't know..."

"Bella, please. You need your rest and time will go much father for you if you're asleep."

I took the pill and popped it in my mouth, agreeing with his logic. I cuddles up next to him and before I knew it I had fallen into a deep sleep to rival the dead around us.

"Bella. Bella." Edward shook me tersely. "Wake up!"

I groggily opened my eyes to sheer darkness. "What? What's going on?"

"We need to go. Now." He had turned the lantern off and thrust a small flashlight into my hands. "Daphne and Rachael are down here." "Oh my... are you serious?" That woke me up.

He stood up, pulling me with him. "Yes. They just found the door. We need to run."

I climbed on his back and wrapped my arms around his neck as he took off in a sprint down the black tunnels. I could hear bones crunching under his feet and I could swear I heard faint giggling in the distance but prayed it was my imagination. Out of no where he stopped and dropped me down, crouching before me like a tiger ready to spring, a low growl emanating from his chest. I turned the flashlight on and in its glow saw Rachael.

Her red eyes flashed and her teeth were bared. Her flaming red hair was strewn around her head like a fiery halo. "Move, Edward."

"Bella, run." Edward ordered.

I stood my ground, too scared to move a muscle.

"Run!" He bellowed, making me jump.

I turned on my heal and ran back towards where we came. I thought I could make it back to the coven's entrance alone but I soon came to a fork in the corridors. Both looked entirely the same to me; black, endless holes. I broke into tears. How could I do this by myself? I didn't know which way to go. I had heard stories about people getting lost down here and dying or never being found. Not to mention Daphne was apparently stalking around down here and I doubt she was going to help me find the exit.

"Oh, Bella?" A musical voice sang behind me.

I whipped around and saw no one. I took off at a sprint, trying to ignore the sharp cramp at my side. I heard running water again, but when I came to it, i found that it wasn't the pool which I had been at with Edward, but a rocky river with many miniature cliffs and small caves and tunnels. I knew I was still lost.

"Isabella Swan... now where have you gone off to?" The voice asked, teasing me.

Panting, I looked around for a suitable hiding place. I lowered myself into the freezing water and found it was much deeper than I thought and the current was much stronger than it looked. I held onto the ledge and used it to move myself along until I found a small stone overlay to hide underneath. I turned off my flashlight, allowing myself to be enveloped in the darkness.

"Now, Bella, where have you gotten off to?" The voice was close. Too close. "Don't you want to come out and have a nice chat, woman to woman?" I realized that it was Daphne. "Don't act like a child, hiding from your problems. Besides, I know you're in here. I can smell your fear." She giggled.

I tried to keep completely still, not even daring to breath. I put my hand over my mouth to muffle my quiet sobs of fear

"Shame I'll have to kill you, though. I know how fond my Edward is of you. However, once you're gone Edward will be coming back to me and everything will be perfect. You will become nothing but a faint memory to him." I could tell she was right above me. "Nothing."

Then I felt icy cold fingers grasping my shoulders, pulling me out of the frigid water. I didn't even have time to scream before everything went black.


	19. Chapter 19

Edward's POV:

I threw the last piece of Rachael's lifeless, stone body to the side. She had put up a valient struggle and I wished that it didn't have to come to this, but I had to kill her. I lifted my head and listened for any sign of Bella. I hoped she had made it to safety or maybe back to the coven's lair where she might be protected by one of the loyal members. I double checked Rachael's body for any sign of movement. It was strewn about the black tunnel in several pieces and I knew she was dead, but I would have to come back and burn the pieces after I found Bella.

I tried harder to hear anything... a thought, a whisper, a foot step perhaps. But I heard nothing but a faint drip of stagnant water somewhere. Beginning to panic, I took off at a run through the catacombs, trying to pick up Bella's scent. I caught a whiff of her strawberry shampoo and followed, blind to everything else in the dimly lit world. I tried to keep an ear out for any sign of the coven, or maybe even Daphne, but I heard no one. I rounded many corners and found myself in new corridors. My chase led me to a large cavern with a deep pool of cold, black water. Cliffs and rocks jutted out from the walls at dangerous angles and bones of those who were buried here were tossed carelessly about, their skulls smashed in. To my utter horror, I smelled the overwhelming sweet scent I had become to most attuned to in this world. Bella's all too fragrant blood.

"Bella?" I asked into the darkness. I knew from the lack of a heartbeat or and scent of breath, she wasn't here, but still felt the innate need to call for her by name. I saw the plastic flashlight we had brought into the tunnels, it's flame long extinguished, laying on the floor. Blood was smeared on the handle in a haphazard way. More puddles were scattered about the rocky floor and there was even a hand print on one of the walls. I bent down and touched a small pool with the tip of my finger to taste. It was definitely Bella. Whatever happened there, Bella put up a fight, but she had still lost a lot of blood, more than any human can safely live without. I caught the faint lilac scent of Daphne and knew I was too late.

Oh, god, why did I... how could I place her in this kind of mortal danger? She can't be gone... She can't be. How could I have allowed my Bella to innocently run right into Daphne's evil grasp? I had severely underestimated Daphne's supreme hated and malice towards Bella and now she was gone. I told Bella to run to safety and she trusted and followed my orders blindly. Now she could be hurt, scared, lost... maybe even... dead... dead. An animalistic growl emitted from deep in my chest and I fell to my knees, tearing at my hair.

"Edward? Edward?" Emma ran into the cave and noted my distressed look. In my anguish I hadn't even heard her coming. "Edward, where's Rachael?"

"Tore her. Didn't burn the pieces... Bella..."

"Bella? Where is Bella?" She asked firmly.

"Gone. Daphne took her! I knew they were both here. Oh, Emma, look at the blood!"

"Oh, no." She pulled me up to a standing position and began dragging me towards the exit. My legs just couldn't seem to move themselves. "We need to go to the coven. There may be hope yet."

"But look at all the blood." I moaned.

"Stop it, Edward. We need to go look for her. She could still be out there. Let's go."

I ran after her as she took off in a sprint, my mind racing faster than my legs. I tried to keep hold of that small sliver of hope that she was still alive. Maybe sitting now in a comfortable arm chair in the coven's lair, warm to the core thanks to one of the massive fireplaces. Blind hope. I never thought myself a stupid man, but that night I knew I had made a huge mistake by allowing Bella to leave my side. All I wanted was to keep her safe. I never knew... I never thought that Daphne would do something so terrible to this magnitude.

Emma opened the once secret portrait door and bright light flooded the tunnel. I saw several of the coven were already there. Nicolette, Gaspard, and Louise were sorting through the paintings that had been tossed carelessly around the lair. Rachael or Daphne had obviously been there and tore the place apart. Adeline was perched on the fireplace's large, stone mantle and Phillipe looked up at me, his thoughts those of faint sympathy. Lydia was sitting alone near the door, but shot me a small smile. They apparently knew something. I couldn't stand to even look at them. I knew that I couldn't blame them for Bella's disappearance, but how could two vampires get passed a whole coven unnoticed?

"I need to leave. I need to find Bella." I said urgently to Emma.

"Just wait." She picked up a priceless Renoir and passed it to Louise. "Gerard was following Daphne. He may know something."

"I can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"I know, but right now you must."

"No. I need-" I paused. Gerard was back. I heard her sharp footsteps on the stone floor.

He came in, his usually immaculate clothes torn. His wife Louise gave a small, audible sigh of relief. "Edward, I got her." I listened to his mind and knew, instantly the whole story. Gerard caught Daphne's scent and ran after her through the city and into an abandoned church. He soon got a hold of her and after a brief struggle, Daphne found she was no match for the strong, young vampire. However, Bella was nowhere in sight.

"So she's really gone, now?" Adeline asked from her lofty perch.

Gerard nodded. "I burned the pieces. What about Rachael."

"Edward destroyed her."Emma pulled a lighter from her pocket. "I'm going now to burn everything."

"I need to go find Bella." I insisted, turning towards the door.

"Edward... I smelled Bella's blood on Daphne's clothes... I don't know what you'll find." Gerard whispered, placing a heavy hand on my shoulder.

My dead heart dropped to the floor and I ran. Ignoring Emma's please to stay, I left the coven and took to the brightening streets. A light rain was falling, soaking my shirt and washing away Daphne's scent. I couldn't bear to think about what I might find. When the trail ended I found myself at a broken down church in the darker, outskirts of Paris. There were scarcely any houses around and the streets were silent. Stones were missing from the vine-covered church walls and the graveyard was overgrown with thousands of weeds. The large, wooden door was smashed in, obviously the work of struggling vampires. A faint, warm glow was coming from inside.

Amidst the crumbling pews and debris of time, the was a lightly smoldering fire. I looked away, knowing at once that it was what was left of Daphne. Although I felt that she had ultimately gotten what she deserved, I knew then that I could never find out what had happened to my Bella without her. As I turned away, something glittering caught my eye from the heart of the dying flames. I quickly plucked it from the embers and brushed away the sicking ashes to take a closer look. It was Bella's engagement ring.

The world stopped spinning. Everything ceased to exist as I held that fragile piece of jewelry in my hand. There was no way that Daphne could have Bella's ring unless she really had... no, I couldn't think of it. Those toxic thoughts couldn't be allowed to pollute my mind and consume me. I must only immerse myself in a single potent though; find Bella.

* * *

ok, guys, what happened to all those awesome comments? =( just take a second and tell me what you think and i'll post the next chapter (maybe the last?) very soon! =) thanks for readinggg


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for all the great reviews! It really helped the writing process. enjoy the next chapter! =)

* * *

Edward's POV

After turning the city inside out for hours, never even catching a scent, I was convinced that Bella was no longer in Paris. The rest of the nervous, guilty coven were taking advantage of the now dark night to expand their search further. Although Bella wasn't their responsibility, they believed that they had a hand in her disappearance and promised to work tirelessly to find her. The fact that they would do that for us touched me, however, I had no time for silly sentiments. I had more urgent matters to attend to. Their work allowed me to make a short stop at the hotel in order to find my cell phone. At a loss, I decided to call Carlisle and explain the situation fully. If anyone would know what to do now, it would be him. I noticed instantly that I had several missed calls, all from my family. I hadn't taken my phone with me when Bella and I went into the catacombs, I knew that it wouldn't work all those miles under the ground stone.

The phone didn't even hit the first ring before Carlisle picked up. His usually calm voice had a tint of angst. "Edward. I've been trying to reach you for hours. Alice saw-"

"Carlisle, Bella's gone." The words were short and bitter on my tongue.

"I know." He told me. "Alice saw her being taken by a woman named Daphne, but hasn't been able to see anything since."

"What do I do? I'm with the French coven and no one can find her."

"Alice and Jasper are on their way. They left shortly after Alice saw and might be there even now."

I sighed, only slightly relieved to know that my brother and sister would soon be here to help. "Perhaps Alice can see more when she reaches France."

"It's a possibility, yes." He paused before adding more. "Edward, you must come to the understanding that this may end badly."

"Don't say that." I growled into the receiver.

"Son, don't be angry, you just may have to prepare yourself."

His words deeply hurt me. I knew he was being the voice of reason, but it was hardly necessary to point out the obvious at a time like this. If Carlisle thought there was no hope, then what was I to do? He has been my absolute supporter and most honest confidant since I began this journey of never ending life. If he thought that I should truly be prepared to not find Bella alive, then he really believed that she was gone to me forever.

I left the hotel again, steady in my resolve to find her. I had to. How could I go on without her? After I thought I lost her to the waves of the La Push reservation, I made a promise to myself that I would never let her go or put her in harms way, but now she had been taken my an evil vampire and has been missing for almost a full day. the finality of her disappearance was setting in, but I couldn't lose hope just yet. There were numerous vampires searching for her, turning the city upside down and even beginning to look through the outlaying villages and forests. It would only be a matter of time before she was safe in my arms, I was sure of it.

"Monsieur Cullen!" The hotel clerk ran after me, stopping me right before I left through the gilded front double doors.

"Yes?" I turned sharply, annoyed to be interrupted.

"I am sorry for bothering you, but I have a letter." He produced a small, blue envelope from inside his suit jacket. "The woman said it was very important and that you get it as soon as possible."

"Merci." I took the letter and swiftly left the hotel. The front was blank but I breathed in a light scent of lilacs. It must be from Daphne. I tore the envelope open hastily and pulled out a piece of plain paper. Perfectly curved cursive writing spanned the page.

_Dearest Edward,_

_I know that it has been many years since I saw you last, however, it pained severely me to see you with another. You had promised me your eternal love and affection, now I see you that someone else had replaced me in you heart. All those years ago I firmly believed that we were perfect for each other in every way and now I see it was all a sham. Those many nights we shared in each others company, exploring the city and laughing together has been worth nothing to you. I have been fooled by the most beautiful of deceivers. I have been easily replaced, although you had never been replaced in my own heart's affections. Oh, how I've longed for you all these year, believing that you were waiting, searching for me. However, it seems that you were content to find love in a mere, frail human. Some may be soft on these mortal creatures and, perhaps, I would have grown to love her as, apparently, many of our own kind has. However, I am not that kind. Years in the Volturi's service has madarde me hard and unforgiving to transgressions such as these. Thus, you both must be punished. If you had just stayed true to me, you old, forgotten love, then your precious human would still be alive. I know that you will not receive this note until after she is gone from the mortal world, but I still felt the need to fully explain my actions. Either way, it is too late now to save her. I could have loved you again. We could have been happy together once more. Your mistakes have cost you both your happiness and you so-called love. Now, I am to be gone as well either to sweet death or a life in solitude._

_Goodbye, my Edward_

_Daphne_

* * *

Well, there it is! hope you enjoyed it! It might be the end or it might not, I haven't really decided yet. Any thoughts on if this should be the last chapter? Let me know =)


End file.
